Love or your dream? You have one chance
by PerfectLittleLiar
Summary: This story is mainly focused on Emaya, but there is appearances from multiple other characters in the show. I got the idea for this story from someone, and I hope that they like it. I hope I do it justice. Read & review guys! :) Enjoy the story.
1. Love or Your Dream?

**GRADUATION DAY  
ROSEWOOD HIGH SCHOOL**

**ROSEWOOD, PA**

**NARRATOR POV**

Today is the day that the seniors of Rosewood High School graduate. It has been a long four years at this school for four girls in particular, Hanna, Emily, Aria and Spencer. Once their best friend Alison DiLaurentis went missing before their freshman year started, everything changed for them. Alison was the girl that kept the group together for everything, even though Alison was an emotional and mental abuser to her friends, it is because of her that they are what they are today. Hanna, who was once known as _Hefty Hanna_ by Alison, is now Rosewood High's _It Girl_ and has been since sophomore year; along with Mona who has quite a history with the girls. Since Hanna's complete turn around in her appearance and attitude, everything began to look up for herself. She not only stands up for herself now, but for others also because she knows how it feels to be picked on because of how Alison treated her. Since she morphed into the opposite of what she once was and now has self confidence to wear what she wants how she wants, Hanna is going to be going into the fashion industry like she has always dreamed. Hanna is the girl that all of the girls at her school want to be, and the girl that all of the guys want to be with. Hanna has been in a relationship with Caleb Rivers since sophomore year and they couldn't be happier. Caleb is a hack-happy person. He is completely devoted into electronics and the way that they work. He would do anything to protect his girlfriend. Even though his appearance might not seem like it, he has quite a brain in his head. That is one of the reasons why Caleb has gotten along with Spencer Hastings, other than because of Hanna of course. Spencer is still completely book smart, graduating as the smartest student in her class, but is now also street smart. Spencer has changed a lot, but noticeably less than Hanna and Emily. Spencer still managed to get all good grades and still manage her friends. In sophomore year, she started to date Toby Cavanaugh, thanks to the help of Emily. Toby is now working in construction and is transferring to the firm that will be closest to whichever school that Spencer decides to attend. Spencer is mostly leaning towards a job in law because it is something that she knows that she will be good at. She has had help deciding on her choice thanks to Aria Montgomery. Once Alison disappeared, Aria was forcibly moved by her father to Ice Land for her freshman year. When in Ice Land, Aria was still trying to discover who she was. A year later, her parents decided that it was best to move Aria and her little brother Mike back to their hometown, Rosewood, PA. Returning to Rosewood, Aria was completely different from when she lived here two years prior. The pink streak in her hair was now gone and replaced by a head full of hair that was all the same brown color. Aria has grown up a lot, way too much way too fast. On her first day back in Rosewood, she had decided that she was going to stop at the local bar to wait for Mike to finish his lacrosse practice. While there, she met a man named Ezra Fitzgerald, more commonly known as Mr. Fitz. Before she even knew his name, she was in the bathroom on the sink counter with him swapping spit. Nonetheless, he didn't know how old she was so it was a rude awakening the first day of school. To this day, Aria is still trying to discover who she is by trying out lots of different styles and different experiences. She is still with Ezra to this day, and she is trying to decide on what to go to school for. She is leaning towards writing because of her passion for it, and it would also be something that her and Ezra could continue to bond over. However, at the same time, she's also debating on trying to get into the show bizz industry. Her and Maya St. Germain often bonded with one another thanks to the wonderful language of music. That was wonderful for Maya to bond with all of Emily's friends considering that they were dating. Emily is the person who has changed the most since Alison's disappearance, followed by Hanna. Emily used to be a quiet, sweet, stays-to-herself person afraid to be who she really was. Once Alison was gone and out of the picture, Emily had the privilege to meet no one other than the one and only Maya St. Germain. Maya moved next door to Emily in Alison's old house. From the first day that they met, Maya changed Emily's life. Maya introduced Emily to the wonderful world of life with Mary Jane. Of course, it wasn't something that Emily would continuously do because of swimming, but ever once in a while, she knew that there was something that would get her mind off of everything. Maya helped Emily become comfortable with who she really was meant to be. At the homecoming dance their sophomore year, that's when the game changed for Emily. She knew that she had to stop lying to everyone around her and more importantly to herself before she lost the one person who could understand her more than anyone else. Emily soon came out to her parents about her new lifestyle that she was trying to hide from everyone, including herself. She was now comfortable being herself, and she was even happier to have Maya with her for it. When her mom completely flipped and sent Maya to that drug rehab camp, she explored her options of other relationships and realized that she didn't want anyone but Maya. Emily now stands up for herself more than ever before, she protects herself and the people that she loves and would do anything for them. Emily is the top swimmer on the Rosewood swim team and she has been anchor since sophomore year. Her dream is still to go the Olympics and win the medals that everyone around her knows that she deserves. She is well on her way of achieving that goal, she has offers from different schools from all around the United States and she is having trouble deciding where she wants to go. She might even get drafted before her college career starts if she's lucky. Emily has always gone after her dreams and she has gotten the most support from her girlfriend Maya. Maya is still the same old Maya. She still bonds with her girlfriends friends all the time; she bonds with Hanna over fashion, Aria with art and music and Spencer with school of course. However, she has grown up over the past three years at Rosewood High. She has become an amazing artist over that period of time, in both music and in painting/drawing. Her dream is to be famous and it is evident to everyone that she can make that happen. She wants to have paintings that one-day people look at hundreds of years from now like Van Gogh and Picasso. Yet, at the same time she also wants to make music that people everywhere will listen to; she wants to be an inspiration to others. There are plenty of colleges that have offered her a full ride to their school, but she is not sure which to choose from because she wants nothing more than to be with Emily. They have their futures planned out together and they both honestly don't see it going any other way. They want to be one of the strongest power couples that the world has ever seen, and they are doing everything they can to make it happen. Not only do they have faith in themselves and each other, but lots of other people have faith in them as well.

One by one, the girls get called up to get their diploma, the thing that proves that they finally made it and they're ready to embark on another new journey. After the valedictorian speech by Spencer, the names were being called. Soon enough, over the loud speaker, no other name was heard but Emily Fields. Emily walked up the steps and across the stage with complete elegance. It was almost show stopping. When Emily was walking across the stage, the only voice that she managed to tune into was the one of Maya screaming her name louder than anyone else. After a few moments, Spencer Hastings was called across the loud speaker. Spencer walked across the stage with a smile that was visibly showing how happy she indeed was. Toby managed to yell louder than any one in the stands, which only made Spencer smile harder. After about 20 minutes, Hanna Marin addressed the stage with complete composure. She received lots of "ooohs" and "aaahss" considering how she altered her gown and cap with sparkly things. And don't forget about her shoes, she was wearing the newest Jimmy Choos that had the zipper going down the front. Caleb screamed as loud as he could "that's my baby!" A few names after Hanna came Aria Montgomery. Aria being herself, had the most outragest things done to her, yet she still managed to make it look nice. Today was Ezra's last day working at Rosewood high because he was going to follow Aria to whichever school she went to. While the faculty at the school believes that their relations were never real and if they were they were over, it was obvious it wasn't by the way that they looked at each other while shaking hands. "Great job Ms. Montgomery." Ezra stated with a smile and eyes to convey how much he loved her. She huffed a quick thanks and continued back to her seat. Eventually Ashlen Rivers was called and was quickly followed by Caleb Rivers. Hanna screamed at the top of her lungs for her boyfriend because she was completely and utterly proud that he completed this milestone in his life. Caleb has had a hard life, and he never thought that he would be able to be where he is this day. He threw his arms up in the air with diploma in hand like a rockstar and continued off stage. Soon enough, it was finally Maya's turn. Maya St. Germain was called across the speaker and Emily couldn't be happier for her. Maya has really turned her act around from middle school and sophomore year. She has always been outstandingly smart, graduating as one of the top 5 in her class, but her actions outside of school are now different; they're mature. The rest of the names after Maya seemed like a blur, except for Mona Vanderwaal. Mona and Hanna had patched up their hardships in their friendship and were friends still, just not as amazingly close as they were in freshman year and the first half of sophomore year.

Principal Hackett, followed by vice principal Tamborelli then addressed the class. "We, the faculty of Rosewood High and the families and friends of the students here, would like to say congratulations to the graduating class of 2015! We could not be prouder of how you all developed into the people you are and have grown. We will keep the memories of our students forever and we wish you all well and that you make your dreams come true in whatever direction you chose to go in." A few other people spoke and finally, the ceremony was over; the hats were thrown in the air and the couples reunited to kiss, hug and congratulate. The day was similar to being in a state of euphoria to the girls and their significant others. Each of the girls went to reunite with their families as well as the others families.

Each of the families agreed that they were all going to go out to eat as one big family, considering that this opportunity would not arise for a while depending on where each of their children decided to go. They made reservations to a place in Philly for everyone and were headed there immediately. Each of the parents took their own cars while the girls and their significant others rode together. In one care, it was team Sparia along with Ezra and Toby. Ezra was driving with Aria in the passenger seat and Spencer and toby in the backseat. In the second car, Emily was driving with Maya in the passenger side front seat and Hanna and Caleb in the back. It was obvious why the cars were split like they were. It was based off of the "smart" car and the "party" car. In team Sparia's car, their drive was mostly filled with intellectual conversations about where they want to be in the future, they talked about the schools and places that they were considering and how everything is going to be different with barely to no music playing. In Emily's car, things were completely different. The music was blasting basically 24/7. They were playing the Aaliyah Pandora channel and the music was ranging from Aaliyah, to Keith Sweat, Next, Bone Thugs, Tupac, Biggie, Drake and Kendrick Lamar, Ashanti and Ja' Rule to Mary J and more. Hanna and Caleb were in the back cupcaking the whole ride, and when there was conversation, it was between Hanna and Maya about how they can't wait to go to their first college party together and how everyone needs to stay in contact with one another and that college wasn't going to change any of their relationships. When no conversation was going on, Emily had the radio turned up so that she wouldn't hear the spit transferring from Hanna's mouth to Caleb's and vice versa. While the music was turned up though, May did what she normally does being herself. Since all of them had took their robes off, they were all wearing their dresses and the guys were in their suits of course. Emily was wearing a short black dress that hugged her body perfectly. It stopped around mid thigh and Maya loved it just because of that. While Emily was driving, Maya managed to place her hand on Emily's knee casually. She sneakily started to move her hand up little by little when Emily wasn't paying attention. Eventually, Maya got up to the hem of her dress and started toying with it with her fingers. She was tracing circles on Emily's inner thigh and while playing with the bottom of the dress. Maya loved playing this game with Emily, "How far can I go until she says stop". She loved playing it in inappropriate times like while she was driving, when they were with their friends, in public places but her favorite was in front of their parents. Maya continued to move her hand up Emily's leg farther and farther, she was up ¾ of her leg and surprisingly, Emily hasn't said anything to her. _Is she really gonna let me do what I want right now and not say anything?_ Maya thought to herself with a mischievous grin on her face. Maya moved her hand all the way to the top of Emily's thigh and started to play with the hem of her underwear. Still, Emily said nothing, but the look on her face was suggesting that she enjoyed this. Maya then moved her hand down a little a squeezed Emily's thigh and made her yelp a little. That caught Hanna's attention and she decided to come up for breath to see if everything was alright.

"Em, are you okay?" Hanna asked a little distractedly.

"Yeah, I'm- I'm fine Han." Emily answered a little distressed. Hearing the tone of Emily's voice, Hanna decided to sit up and see what was going on. When she sat up, she seen Maya's hand under Emily's dress and smirked to herself then at Maya and received one from her in return. Hanna went back to doing what she was with Caleb and let them continue with their games. Within the next half an hour, they arrived at the restaurant. The restaurant was beautiful, it had a very formal décor and had a very relaxing and enjoyable feel to it. The big group of people had basically a whole corner of the restaurant to themselves. The seating was very simple but perfect. They were at a table that had four sides to sit at. On one side of the table, it was Aria's family; Mike sat, then Byron and Ella next to Aria then Ezra. Across from them were the Hastings; it was Mrs. Hastings and her husband, then Spencer and Toby; Melissa cancelled due to some reason that the girls didn't are about. To the right of the Hastings were the Fields; Wayne sat next to Pam and of course Emily. Right next to Emily sat Maya, her mother and father and of course her brother Jay. Across from Emily sat Hanna with her mom on her right and Caleb on her left and then Caleb's dad. The dinner went beautifully and it couldn't have gone any better.

Once the dinner ended, the girls and their lovers had said goodbye to their parents to continue on with their evenings. They stood in Philly for the night and rented a hotel room together so they could spend the night together. They all had their bags and things in the cars ready for their night. This day was possibly the greatest day that they have all ever experienced. At night, all of them fell asleep in the arms of their soon-to-be-future.

The next few weeks went by really fast, it was about that time that the girls decided what they were going to do and where they were going to go and do. Hanna and Caleb split to go to different schools, but kept the school in the same state as each other to stay together. They went to school in New York, Hanna went to a fashion school and Caleb went to a school for electronics. Aria and Ezra stood in PA. Aria is going to school for both music and writing while Ezra decided to start teaching at an elementary school instead to be closer to Malcolm. Spencer is also going to school in New York, she's debating between John Jay Criminal Justice college and a few others. Toby found an apartment in New York and transferred to a firm out there. As for Emily and Maya, things didn't work out as well as they did for everyone else. Emily did get recruited for the Olympic trials that Summer and was immediately sent into training across a bunch of different states and was doing schooling through her training with the top notch teachers that they had to offer. Maya has been trying to decide which school she wants to go to, whether it be NYU or UCLA; both of those schools had a lot to offer her and were both giving her a full ride. At first Maya was going to choose NYU but things began to get rocky.

Emily left sooner than any of the girls had left. Her and Maya decided that they weren't going to give up their relationship just because they wouldn't see each other that much. They decided that they were going to try and do everything to stay together. Maya was going to go to NYU so that when Emily had break and came to see her parents or her girls, she would be able to see her too. But, after a few weeks, things began to get hard. It was now the last week of July and Emily has been gone since the last week of June. At first, things weren't so hard between them, but things began to get difficult. They began to start fighting more and more over little things. They were getting angry at each other because they couldn't see each other when they wanted to, they were getting jealous over things that they shouldn't be and slowly it started to bring a wedge between them. It was showing in Emily's training that what was happening between Maya and herself was messing her up. One day, her coach pulled her to the side and told her things have to change. He told her that whatever was bothering her, she had to drop it if she wanted to accomplish her dreams. He told her that if she held onto what was ruining her and that she wouldn't accomplish anything that she wanted. The coach left Emily to make a decision that she never wanted to or thought that she would have to make; choose her girlfriend or choose her dream?

Emily avoided talking to Maya for the next week pondering what to do, knowing that either way she was going to hurt herself. If she chose Maya, she would have her girlfriend and they would stay together, but she would throw away everything that she had worked for since she was around 6 years old. But then at the same time, she knew that if she chose her dream, she would lose Maya and she would hurt Maya and she didn't know if she could pull through with it. During that week of avoiding Maya, she ignored all of her text messages and sent her calls to voicemail every time her phone rang. After contemplating everything… She finally made up her decision on what she was going to chose to do.

**What do you guys think that Emily is going to chose?  
**

**Okay guys. This is chapter one! The next chapter should be up soon and I hope you guys enjoy this. This story is coming from a suggestion that I received and I hope that you enjoy it. Also, feel free to give me any ideas you have and I'll try to incorporate them as best I can!**

**I hope you all had happy holidays and you guys enjoy new years! Be safe and don't do anything too crazy. Welcome 2014! **


	2. Who's That Girl?

_During that week of avoiding Maya, she ignored all of her text messages and sent her calls to voicemail every time her phone rang. After contemplating everything… She finally made up her decision on what she was going to chose to do._

**NARRATOR POV**

**END OF JULY**

**SUMMER BETWEEN HIGH SCHOOL AND COLLEGE**

That morning, Emily finally decided to text Maya.

**Emily 5:30 A.M: Hey Maya. I'm sorry I haven't talked to you much, but we need to talk. My practice ends at 6:30 and I'll be home by 7 P.M tonight. You can call me anytime after that when you're ready to talk.**

It felt like years waiting for Maya to reply, Emily knew that she wasn't going to get a reply from Maya until around 11 or even after then. Maya still to this day is not a morning person. Hours went by and finally, at around 12:30, Maya finally texted Emily back.

**Maya 12:34 P.M: Damn right we need to talk… You haven't talked to me for like a week and a half; you ignored all of my calls and texts. What's going on Emily?**

**Emily 12:36 P.M: I know, and I'm sorry. I'll tell you later, I have to get back to practice. Just don't forget to call me tonight please.**

**Maya 12:36 P.M: Fine. Whatever. **

The next few hours went by slow for both girls. They wouldn't talk for another 7 hours or so. Emily was occupied with practice and was trying to blow off steam during that time. She was glad that swimming made her feel better, hopefully it was going to ease the nerves that were building within her from just thinking of the conversation that she was going to have with her girlfriend tonight.

**MEANWHILE IN ROSEWOOD…**

After that short conversation with Emily, Maya felt herself getting angry. She knew that the conversation that they were going to have tonight wasn't going to be any good and she just wanted to know what it was about. _Why is she talking like that? What, did she cheat on me? Is she not coming home anytime soon? What is up with her?_ Was all that Maya kept saying to herself. Feeling annoyed and needing someone to talk to, she called up no one other than her best friend Hanna.

"Hey Hanna, what are you doing?"  
"Hey Maya, uhhh, nothing. Just doing a little more packing. Why, what's up?"

"I wanted to know if you could slip out for a little bit. Something's on my mind I really need to get off my chest and I would love it if you could be that person that I talk to about them."

"Yeah, of course I will. Where do you want to meet?"

"Actually, if you want. I'll pick you up so that you don't have to waste your gas and stuff."

"Alright, that's fine with me."  
"Okay, thank you Hanna. I'll be over in like 5 minutes. I'll text you when I'm outside."

Maya hung up the phone relieved that Hanna was down for anything. That was one that that Maya loved about Hanna. Hanna always managed to be there for her and she always made sure that she returned the favor for her. Maya quickly grabbed her boots, her wallet, her phone and her keys and was on her way out the door. She yelled bye to her mom and told her that she'd be back soon. 7 minutes later, she was at Hanna's house and Hanna was waiting outside for her. Hanna walked over to the car and got in. She said hi, buckled her seat belt and they were on their way to drive. Maya asked Hanna if she was hungry and they agreed that they both were. Maya drove to this restaurant in Philly that she knew that Hanna loved. When there, Maya finally decided that it was time to talk.

"Hanna, thank you again. I know you're probably ready to hear what I was tripping about, huh?"  
"You don't need to thank me Maya, you should know that. But yes, I am ready. Spill!"

"Alright. So, you obviously know that me and Emily have been kind of rocky the past few weeks since she left. Obviously, because you no doubt have heard both sides, my side and her side." Hanna nodded her head for Maya to continue. "Well, I don't understand why we've been fighting so much. Like it makes no sense to me and it's really bothering me. I know, 'we need to adjust to the distance and we'll get through it' but it's just so fucking frustrating." Maya paused for a second and then continued, "Hanna when was the last time you talked to Emily?"

"Um, the last time we talked was… Last night I think." Maya let out an annoyed sigh and put her head in her hands, then asked, "Hanna, be completely honest with me okay? Has she talked about anybody else at her training? Like, as in anybody that she's romantically, uh, interested in or anything?"

Hanna looked at Maya in disbelief, then proceeded to ask, "No Maya, of course not. Why would you think that?"  
"Well, for one, she lied to me. She told me that she hasn't talked to anybody since the last time that I talked to her."

"And when was that?"

"About a week and a half ago Hanna, a fucking week and a half ago."

"What?!" Hanna asked in shock. "Why so long? That doesn't make any sense, last night she was telling me that she missed you and she hasn't stopped thinking about you."  
"Well, Hanna I'm pretty sure she was lying to you because if any of that was true, then she wouldn't be sending my calls to voicemail and ignoring my text messages and acting distant when I do finally get the chance to talk to her. She texted me this morning." Maya paused to take in a deep breath and then handed Hanna her phone.

Hanna read the texts and couldn't believe it.

"What do you think she wants to talk about?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know Han. That's why I wanted to know if you talked to her or not because she's been acting so weird towards me and I didn't even do anything. You know that. I've been 100% faithful, I text her every night before I go to sleep and every morning when I wake up, even if she doesn't text me back. I call her all the time. Like, I don't understand what the problem is. Like, am I smothering her or something and she doesn't like it?"

"You know, I don't know, but I wish I did Maya. I wish I could do more than just listen, but I have no idea what is going through her head or anything. I know that she's not going to call to break up with you though. She loves you way too much for that, I know that, you know that, hell, everybody in PA knows that. You just have to have hope that everything is going to be fine."

"I know Hanna, I know… It's just this feeling that for whatever reason, I can't shake it."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I am here. If you want, I can be there when you call her tonight, I can even sleep over if that's what you want."  
"Could you?" Maya asked, and for the first time ever, Hanna heard Maya sound lost and confused.

"Of course I would, tell your mom just to let her know and after we leave here go back to my house so I can grab some clothes and my charger." Hanna replied smiling.

Both girls finished up their meals and made their way back to Hanna's house to pick up her things. While doing this, Maya texted her mom and told her Hanna was staying the night and her mom was more than happy to see Hanna.

Soon enough, 7:00 P.M came around the corner and Maya couldn't do anything but stare at the clock, unbeknownst to her, Emily was doing the same thing. Maya didn't want to seem to eager to call her, considering that Emily ignored her for the past week and a half, but she couldn't lie, she missed the sound of Emily's voice. Emily's voice was the thing that she went to sleep to almost every night since sophomore year. When 7:30 rolled around the corner, Maya finally decided it was time to call Emily. She told Hanna and both girls went to her room.

Maya paced for about 10 minutes before finally calling. She took 4 deep breaths and then finally decided that she was going to call. She hit the call button at 7:44 and Emily answered on the 6th ring.

"Hello?" Emily said.

"Um, what took you so long to pick up your phone?" Maya asked annoyed.

"One of my teammates were here, and I was talking to her. I'm sorry." Emily said a little rude.

"Nobody asked for your attitude, so drop it." Maya said matching Emily's rudeness, then went onto continue, "Why haven't you talked to me in over a week? I called you 3 times a day, every day. I called you when I woke up, I called you mid day and I called you before I went to sleep every night. And I know that they went through because 9 out of 10 times you sent me to voicemail."

"Look, Maya. I'm sorry, I am. I've just been really busy."

"Stop lying to me."  
"What are you talking about Maya? I'm not lying." Emily said with a little distress in her voice.

"Yeah, you were too busy to talk to your girlfriend of 3 years, almost 4, yet you can talk to all of your friends on the phone everyday but you still can't manage to text your girlfriend to at least let me know that you were okay and that everything was going good?" Maya said starting to get angry. "The only fucking reason that I knew you were still alive was because you rejected every single one of my calls and your phone showed that you read my texts." Emily mentally slapped herself, feeling like the biggest asshole.

"Look, Maya, we need to talk."

"Why won't you answer my questions Emily?"  
"Maya, look, you know I love you. I never stopped and I never will-" Emily started but was immediately cut off by Maya.

"Emily, are you breaking up with me?" Maya asked, her voice cracking throughout her question.

"Maya…" Emily said showing the sadness in her voice, then continued, "Maya, there's nothing else in this world that I want to do but be with you for the rest of my life, but it's interfering with my dreams."  
"What, so now I'm just a problem in your life Emily?"  
"Maya, I didn't mean it like that and you know that. It's just that the distance and the arguing and everything else that has been going on with us. It's messing up my swimming and my coach told me that if I keep holding onto whatever is hurting me right now that it's just going to continue to make me worse."

"So, I'm just a problem in your life Emily. Apparently I'm nothing but a problem that's ruining your dreams."  
"Maya, it's not like that. And you know that. It's just that I've wanted this forever, and with all the fighting that we're doing, I can't do that. Wait for me Maya, please." Emily said with her voice starting to break. Maya was quiet for about five minutes. "My, say something please." Emily began to plead.

"Don't call me that." Maya stated coldly.

"Come on My, don't be like that."

"No, fuck that. Don't fucking call me that. You tell me that I'm nothing but a fucking problem to you and that I'm ruining your dreams and then you ask me to wait for you? Get the fuck out of here." Maya yelled with anger evident in her voice then went on to continue, "You know, you were my dream. My dream was for us to have the life with each other that we always fucking wanted, but apparently you didn't want it like you said you did. God, Emily I thought you loved me."  
"I do love you Maya!"

"No, apparently you don't. You don't talk to me for a week and then when you do talk to me you call me and tell me that you're breaking up with me?"

"My-" Emily started but was then interrupted by her teammate. "Emily, come on we need to go." "Okay, I'm coming. Just give me a minute."

"Who the hell was that Emily?"  
"It was my teammate Maya. But look, I have to go. I will call you back later, please pick up the phone. I love you Maya." Emily said.

"Yeah, sure it was. Whatever Emily. & no, you don't. Goodbye Emily." Maya stated coldly then hung up before Emily could say anything back.

For the first time in her life, Hanna seen Maya break down; she wasn't this once strong person that she always portrayed herself to be. Maya immediately broke down as soon as she hung up the phone. During the phone call silent tears were falling down her face. Once the phone call was over, loud and heavy sobs racked her body leaving her unable to control it. Hanna immediately rushed to her side to try and calm her down. Maya ignored the countless calls that Emily tried to get through to her with all hours of the night. And that night, Hanna held Maya in her arms all night to give her comfort, they fell asleep in that position and in the morning when Maya woke up, she was still crying. This was possibly the worst break up that she would ever have to go through, for once in her life, she actually thought that something was going to last, but alas, she was wrong. This changed everything. With that conversation, Maya finally decided which school she was going to go to and she had a perfect reason for it. She decided that she was going to leave everything here behind her and it was time for her to start over.

That next morning, Maya told Hanna her plans. Maya had decided that she was going to go to UCLA. Hanna of course protested not wanting to lose her best friend, but Hanna and Maya made a pact that day. They promised each other that they would have a weekly phone call and skype/facetime as much as possible. They also agreed that they would go and visit each other as much as possible. They said that they would talk every day at least once a day and that if the other ever needed them, they would without a doubt be to the others side as soon as possible. Maya made Hanna promise to not tell the others where she was going because she knew that they would try and interfere with what happened between her and Emily. Hanna agreed and told Maya that she would help her move her stuff into where ever she was going to stay.

**A WEEK LATER…**

Maya and Hanna were boarding the plane to LA. Hanna was going to stay out there with her for a week to make sure that she gets settled and that she was alright. When they got off of the plane, Hanna was in complete awe. California was beautiful and she wished that she lived out here. Maya still loves California from when she was younger, but it has changed since the last time that she was here. She decided that she was going to share a loft with her cousin Angie; the irony of the situation was that Angie and Emily completely hated each other, for reasons that aren't quite clear to anyone else. Once Angie learned that Maya wanted to come out to Cali, she immediately offered her the extra room at her loft/condo and once Maya told her the reason why, because she didn't want to be in a close vicinity to Emily when she would visit home, it made Angie even happier.

The week that Hanna stood in Cali, she had the time of her life and she knew that she was going to enjoy coming out here to visit. It was now the end of the week and time for Hanna to return back to Rosewood before leaving for New York. Hanna was happy to know that Maya was at least feeling better and holding herself together more than she was when everything first happened. Maya was very upset to see Hanna go, but knew that she had to. Before Hanna left, they both made sure that they knew that their lines were always open to one another no matter what. Hanna boarded her flight waving by to Maya and was sad to know that this would be the last time that she would see Maya face to face for at the least only a few months.

**MEANWHILE AT TRAINING…**

Since the break up with Maya, Emily has had her good days and her bad days, more bad days than good. She's starting to realize that she just made the biggest mistake that she could have ever made by breaking up with Maya. She has regretted her decision since she heard Maya's voice cracking when she hung up on her that night. She has tried to talk to her and to call her, but nothing works. Maya continuously ignores her calls and texts. She doesn't even open the text messages. Emily's mind is slowly poisoning itself with how much it thinks about Maya. She just can't get over it. But, now she's getting a taste of her own medicine, now she's the one being ignored and now she sees how horrible it feels. She hates that she did this to Maya, and even more that she did it to herself. _Why did I have to put myself in this situation?_ Is the one question that she asks herself every night before she goes to sleep. As the days go by, she thought it would get easier but it doesn't. Things just get harder and harder, she's just learning how to hide it easier. She can't wait until December, in December she gets to go home for the holidays and the New Year. The only thing that she is wishing for is that Maya still decided to go to NYU.

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

It's now December 17, and Emily just landed back to Rosewood for two weeks. She has been waiting for this day every day since the break up happened. Her best friends were the ones that picked her up from the airport because she wanted to surprise her parents for the holidays. The girls were all excited to see Emily, and Emily was excited to see them as well. All of the girls are going to stay at Spencer's family's barn tonight to have a girl's night and catch up on everything that they've missed from being apart for so long.

While at Spencer's, Emily finally decides to ask the question that's been bothering her since she got picked up from the airport.

"Hey guys, uh, where's Maya? I thought that she would have been here or something…" Emily asks sounding so small.

The girls all give each other a look, and all sigh simultaneously.

"Look," Spencer started, "Emily, I'm sorry to tell you this… But none of us have seen Maya in months." Emily looked on in disbelief for what she just heard.

"What do you mean that you guys haven't seen her in months?" Emily asked worriedly.

"She means that none of us have seen her Em. She doesn't go to NYU, I don't even think that she lives on the east coast anymore." Aria said slowly. Emily looked like she was about to snap.

"Em, if you want to find out any information, I can drive you to her moms house and you can try to get some information about Maya from her. I know she hasn't left to go to Cali yet. I just seen her earlier today." Hanna suggested.

"Can you Hanna? Please?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, come on. You guys want to come?"

All of the girls grabbed their things and hopped in the car.

They arrived at the St. Germain's residency within 7 minutes. Emily got out of the car and ran to the front door knocking very fastly. After about 30 seconds, Mrs. St. Germain opened the door and looked almost as if she had seen a ghost. She looked at Emily for a minute or two completely speechless. Emily then realized that she was on the phone and she focused on the voice she heard because it sounded familiar.

"Mom? Mom? Hello, mom are you there?!" Maya yelled to her mom.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry honey. Um, sweetheart, so I just opened the door and um, Emily's standing here." Her mother said confused.

"What?" Maya said, more than asked with disbelief dripping from her voice.

"Yeah, uh, honey, I'll call you back after. Okay?"  
"Okay mom. But please, remember. Don't tell her anything. Don't tell her where I am or what school I go to or where you're going exactly. Please."  
"Okay honey. I'll see you in a few hours when I get there."

"Okay mom. I'll see you around 8."

Mrs. St. Germain hung up the phone and continued to stare at Emily before finally saying hello and asking her what she needed. Emily told her that she didn't mean to hurt Maya and that she wanted to know where she was so that she could talk to her and see her. Mrs. St. Germain told her that she didn't think that was a good idea and went on to tell her that she didn't want to disrespect her daughter's wishes and that she was truly sorry. Emily understood and left without another word.

**FOUR YEARS LATER…**

Emily has finally accomplished her dream. She had participated in the Olympics twice and now has about 9 medals under her belt. She has three silver medals and six gold medals. She couldn't be happier with what she has accomplished. But for some reason, she still feels like she's missing something. It's been a little over four years since she broke up with Maya and since the last time that she had talked to Maya. She hasn't heard her voice in years, or so she thought.

Tonight was a huge celebrity party in California. There were people who acted in movie and different tv shows, musicians, fashion designers, artists, big corporate labels and owners, some Olympians and of course the friends of all of the people there. Emily expected to walk in not knowing a soul. Emily was wearing a blue dress that complimented her skin tone perfectly. The dress that she wore was similar to the dress that she wore to the homecoming dance her sophomore year.

Emily mingled around for about thirty or forty minutes talking with random people and meeting people that she had always wanted to speak to. She met famous actors and took pictures with them to prove it. She also got lots of congrats from multiple different people and along with that some people even wanted her autograph. Emily was planning to leave soon, even though it was only around 11:00 P.M. But she wasn't really enjoying herself. She knew that she would be enjoying herself if her girls were there, but more importantly, if her girl was there.

When Emily was making her way towards the exit, she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking because she was busy looking down at her phone and she rammed into another woman.

"Ugh, seriously? Could you pay attention to where you're going because you must not know who I am and you must not know my best friend is the most powerful lawyer in the United States so if you ever so happen to be…" The woman slowly grew quiet and trailed off from what she was saying. She looked up at Emily and Emily slowly raised her head as well. "Oh my god, Emily!" Hanna shrieked.

"Hanna?" Emily asked confused. "And Aria and Spencer." She continued happily. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, I am the most known fashion designer in the industry, I could over throw loui and Gucci if I felt the need to. And I'm also allowed to bring guests, duh." Hanna chuckled.

"Yeah, and besides her 'I'm also allowed to bring guests' line, famous writer and musician Em." Aria states pointing out the obvious.

"If I wanted to, I can sue them for everything their doing, so I got the invite directly from the host." Spencer says proudly.

"That's crazy. You guys don't understand how much I missed you all. I haven't seen you guys since I participated in the latest Olympics, which was months ago."  
"I know." All the girls said sadly.

The four clicked just like they always have when they seen each other. They talked mindlessly about things that have been happening since they've last seen each other. Emily then informed all of her friends about how that was the last time that she was going to participate in the Olympics because she wanted to broaden her horizon by trying new things and different jobs. They all agreed with her and showed their support for the decision that she was making and they were happy for her. Emily then continued to tell them since she was stopping her training, she was moving out of where the training camp was and that she needed to look for a new place to stay and wanted to know if any of them had any ideas. Immediately, Hanna told Emily to stay in California. She mentioned that she had a house out here and that this is where she spends 90% of the time. Aria and Spencer also mentioned that they share a condo out here for when they need a get-away. Hanna then offered the extra room in her house to Emily until she found a place of her own. Hearing that news, Emily happily accepted the offer and decided that she would bring her things to Cali and embark on a new adventure.

While talking to the girls, Emily noticed a familiar figure from the corner of her eyes. She couldn't help but stare non-stop at. Emily has had short relations with people over the past four years to try and move on with her life from Maya. But, none of them ever could compare to Maya, so she eventually broke up with them. She started to realize that the woman began to captivate her thoughts. The black high waisted shorts that she was wearing with a white button down shirt tucked in along with some Jimmy Choos.

Emily finally mustered up the courage to talk to the woman and see if she could figure out what was so mesmerizing about the lady. But before she had the chance to walk over to her, she seen another woman walk over and give her a kiss on the cheek. Emily sat in her chair feeling defeated, wondering who this mystery woman was and wondering why she had to have a girlfriend. She wanted to know why the girl couldn't be single and be just for her. Emily continued on with this inner conflict while continuing to watch the women from afar. She couldn't help but notice something similar about the two women, but for whatever reason she couldn't put her finger on it. The shorter woman was around 5' tall to around 5' 2" without her heels, but with them she was about 5'5". She had a very tan caramel complexion that was enticing. She had long, flowing, thick, wavy hair that curled at the ends. The way that she was standing was giving Emily a sense of déjà vu. And the way that the girl would laugh, she would quickly lift her hand up towards her mouth and plant her feet firmly on the ground to keep from wobbling from laughing to hard. She knew that she knew this woman, but she didn't know from where. _Did I go against her in the Olympics? Is she a actor or a singer or what? Why is she at this party and why does she seem so familiar? Why do I feel like I know this woman but I haven't even talked to her or seen her face? _Emily continued to ask herself. The other girl that was standing with mystery girl number one was a lighter complexion. This woman was white and she had blonde, wavy hair that stopped at her shoulders. She was wearing something similar to the first woman, but she was more girly. This woman was thicker than the first, she had an hour glass figure and her body language was familiar as well. Why are all of these women looking familiar to her is just one question that she can't seem to understand.

The second mystery woman turned her head to the side slightly and it became obvious why this woman seemed familiar. It was Hanna. Emily knew that she should start paying more attention to what people were wearing but she never did and it was a habit that she couldn't seem to break. But, why is Hanna all over that girl? What happened to Caleb? And since when was Hanna gay? This just says trouble all over it. Emily soon began to realize who Hanna was all cuddled up with and she couldn't believe her eyes. This can't be true. Is Hanna really all over her right now? Why is Hanna with…?

**Who do you guys think Hanna is with? Do you guys think it's going to be a new mystery girl, possibly one of Emily's exes over the last four years? Leave your ideas!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I started writing longer chapters like you guys asked on my other story. Leave me suggestions that you guys have for this story and I'll try to incorporate them as best that I can. Thank you guys again for reading. You're all amazing. xoxoxo**

**Happy new year 2014! I hope this starts your new year off partially well. :)**


	3. Please Don't Leave

_But why is Hanna all over that girl? What happened to Caleb? And since when was Hanna gay? This just says trouble all over it. Emily soon began to realize who Hanna was cuddled up with and she couldn't believe her eyes. This can't be true. Is Hanna really all over her right now? Why is Hanna with…?_

**Why is Hanna all over Maya?! **

Emily couldn't believe her eyes. Her heart started to beat faster then needed, if it was possible, she would have drowned from all of the extra blood that her heart had pumped into her body in those few moments. She was so enraged that everything was starting to turn red.

If it hadn't been for the tap on her shoulder by Aria accompanied by Spencer, there was no telling what would have happened. The girls followed Emily's eyes to see what she was looking at when they witnessed the same sight, just as confused as Emily.

"I didn't even know they still talked." Spencer mumbled under her breath.

Emily's head cut wind and turned to Spencer, "What do you mean you didn't know that they still talked, did something happen between them?" Emily asked notably getting angrier each second that she waited for a response.

"No, Em, it's not that. It's just… Earlier when we first ran into you when we got here, you know how we seemed distant at first? Not only to you, but to each other?" Emily silently nodded her head waiting for Aria to continue. "Well, just like you, we didn't see or talk to Hanna since your time at the Olympics."

"Okay. But what does that have to do with being shocked that they still talked?"

"It hasn't been the happiest of times for the life of Haleb Em. After the first half of sophomore year in college, Hanna moved out to California. And when she moved, Caleb of course followed and they got into better colleges out there. But they began fighting more and more and Hanna began to stay with Maya." Emily stared at Spencer with disbelief before asking, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Spencer then continued, "Em, Hanna always used to say that college was going to be the time of her _gay years_ and her and Maya have been living together for years and they're both partiers and you know how they are when they're drunk and such, you never know what has happened or could have happened between them. I don't even think that her and Caleb have gotten back together yet either, which is surprising because it normally doesn't take longer then a few weeks and it's been years, and if they have, they would be living together like they always have."

Emily stared at Aria and Spencer before turning to glare at Hanna, not being sure of what to think. _I can trust Hanna, right? Hanna has never did me wrong, and Maya would never do something like that, right? But, what if they did because Maya wanted to get back at me for breaking her heart? I mean, Maya and Hanna always had chemistry with each other, but I always thought _that_ it was just casual best friend stuff… I mean, they're both natural flirts so they probably never meant anything serious. But anything is possible… Especially when both of them are the type of drunks that fall into the category of blacked out drunk. Fuck, why couldn't I just know for sure? _Emily kept asking herself in the back of her mind.

She finished her vodka soda before heading towards the two people that she wants to have faith in, but at the same time is overly skeptical about it. Emily casually walked towards the two who were apparently attached at the hip to each other. It felt like it took hours to walk over to them, but in reality it only took about five minutes. Emily stood behind them trying to figure out how to say hello to the person she never wanted to leave. However, before she got the chance to say anything, a person came up and started talking to her and distracting her from what she really wanted to do at that moment. The person continued to talk and talk and Emily drifted off into her thoughts of what was going to happen. She was stuck in her thoughts for a moment, a moment too long. Right when Emily was about to say something, Maya turned around to walk and rammed into Emily by accident and spilled her drink all over her. Before Maya looked up to meet the person's face that she just drenched, she couldn't do anything but gasp and continue saying sorry. After about 10 "I'm sorry" and "it's okay" exchanges, Maya finally looked up to meet eyes with the other person.

When Maya looked up and her eyes locked with Emily's, she stopped breathing for a minute. The rubbing that she was doing on Emily's dress to try and dry the stain came to a complete halt and everything around them seemed to stop moving and disappear. Maya went on auto pilot trying to rub the stain still but at the same time not being able to process seeing the one ex that she never got over. "Um, uh, let me help you clean that, come on." Maya said grabbing Emily's hand leading her to the bathroom. Maya went over to the sink and turned on the hot water and walked to grab some paper towels. She wiped a spot on the counter and told Emily to sit up there, Emily complied still not having said a word. Emily couldn't help but stare at the woman who was literally cleaning up her act. She was enthralled in the beauty of the woman and she couldn't remember why she left her. Maya continued to try and get the stain out of Emily's dress with no luck.

For the first time ever, Maya was nervous. She was visibly tense and for the first time in her life, she didn't know what to say or what to do because she was afraid it would be the wrong thing. Emily spoke first, with a little newfound confidence that she didn't even know that she had.

"Maya?" Emily asked more than said. Maya stopped what she was doing and looked up at the brunet acknowledging her to continue.

"You look beautiful." Emily stated with a smile, Maya returned the smile and as she felt a blush creep to her face she quickly turned away staying quiet for a minute.

"Thank you," She finally said, "You're not so bad yourself." She remarked in the same tone she used in high school for that sentence.

During this odd encounter in the bathroom, both girls would sneak glances at each other hoping that the other didn't notice, but they did, they always did.

"So, miss St. Germain."

"Yes miss Fields?"

"I can't help but notice that you're way more beautiful in person rather than on the magazine shoots you've done over the years." She paused for a moment, "You're also a lot sweeter than the magazines have stated too."

Maya smiled at Emily and then asked, "You've seen and read the magazines that I was featured in?"

"Of course I did. I would have been crazy to not buy something with a cover that had your appealing face, and body, plastered across the front of it."

Maya gasped a little, "Well, I might say that the people who have interviewed you were wrong as well."  
"How so?" Emily asked with curiosity in each word.

"Well, for starters, your interviewers have always managed to say that you were this sweet, innocent, shy and quiet spoken lady." Maya said nonchalantly.

"And how is any of that wrong? I kinda thought that I was being sweet."

"Hmm… Well, from what I've seen the past ten minutes in here, you aren't exactly shy, quiet spoken or innocent anymore." Maya then paused before continuing. "The Emily that I knew in high school wouldn't have made some of the remarks that you have."  
Emily slid off of the sink counter and walked towards Maya, who backed up unintentionally into the wall of the bathroom.

"The remarks that I've made were only giving credit where it's due, nothing more than that," Emily paused moving closer to Maya's ear to whisper the last part, "unless you would like for them to mean more."

The feeling of Emily's lips brushing against Maya's ear brought her back to the memories of high school. It brought her back to all of the games that she would play with Emily teasing her, and this was one of them. Maya grinned evilly at a thought that came to her mind. But before Maya could speak on what she was thinking, Hanna came walking into the bathroom calling out for Maya. When she lifted her head up and seen Emily pinning Maya up against a wall, she stopped dead in her tracks. Both Maya and Emily looked over Emily's shoulder to see Hanna standing there confused.

"What's up Hanna?" Maya asked kind of annoyed because Hanna ruined the moment, but relieved that she ruined the moment at the same time.

"Oh, um, I was going to see if you're ready to go."  
Emily looked at Maya with pleading eyes asking her to stay. Emily then whispered in Maya's ear that she could drop her off later. Maya glanced between Emily and Hanna for what seemed to be forever before she finally spoke.

"Um, yeah, Han I'm ready to go. Just give me a minute. Go wait outside in the car." She said tossing Hanna her keys.

"Alright" Hanna said as she walked out.

Emily looked at Hanna with a glare until she walked out of the bathroom and then Emily looked at Maya with sad eyes.

"Excuse me for a second, I need to use the bathroom." Maya said awkwardly running into a stall to check her phone. She found a text message from Hanna, which explained why Hanna was texting the whole time they had that awkward conversation.

**From Hanna: My, I know that this isn't my place to say anything, but it is. Don't fall for this act like nothing happened. If you give into what she says, then she's going to think that everything is okay when it's not. Don't forget what happened; don't forget that she left you for something else, for something else that you guys could have accomplished together. Don't forget how hurt you were by that. If you want to forgive her, then fine do it, but don't do it tonight. Teach her a lesson so that she never hurts you like that again. Make her work for your love.**

Maya reread that text like 5 times before leaving the stall and washing her hands. Emily was sitting by the wall where they once were, where they almost reconnected. Emily was staring at Maya longingly since Maya first stepped foot out of the stall. Once Maya dried her hands, Emily stopped her before she left the rest room and grabbed her hands to spin her around. Emily spun Maya around to look at her in her eyes, when they made eye contact, Emily saw in Maya's eyes that she was scared and hurt and she didn't know what to do. Maya saw the love in Emily's eyes that she seen when they were kids, she saw the same sincerity that she once always saw every day. Without either of them realizing what was happening, they were both inching closer and closer to each others faces. Soon enough, they were both able to feel the other's warm breath on their lips. Emily was the one who actually made the move to initiate the kiss. The kiss was short and sweet, just a peck on the lips at first. Emily pulled away at first and looked at the shorter girl in front of her to see that her eyes were still closed. Emily then leaned in again and decided to try her luck to deepen the kiss. She parted her lips a little bit and licked Maya's bottom lip asking for entrance, which she was granted after a moment. Emily moved her hands from Mayas and to the small of the back pulling her body closer to hers. Maya was in a state of euphoria for the simple fact that she wished for this day for the past four and a half years and it finally came. All of the anger and hurt feelings that she had towards Emily were somewhere lost and weren't coming to ruin this moment. Or so she thought. Once Emily applied a little bit more pressure on the bottom of her spine, that's when she was abruptly woken from her dream like state. Once Maya realized what was going on, she opened her eyes and pushed Emily off of her. Emily stared at Maya confused before asking, "What, did I do something wrong?" Maya stared at her momentarily to figure out what she should say.

"No… Yes. Yes you did." Maya said just staring at Emily.

"What, what did I do? Do you not like that anymore? I remember that that used to drive you wild when I would hold you like that in high school."

"That's exactly the thing Em. In high school, you haven't held me like that or talked to me since high school. You broke my heart those years ago and you never talked to me again after that. Then you see me and act like everything is okay?"

"Maya, you know it wasn't like that. Do you think I wanted to make that decision? Do you think I wanted to have to choose between you or my dream?" She paused for a moment, "because I never did."

"But you made your choice-" Maya started to say before she was cut off by Emily.

"And I regretted it every single fucking day Maya. There's nothing more that I want than to be able to change how this turned out. But you have to understand, Maya I've wanted that since I was a child."

Maya stared at her for a moment, then she felt herself begin to get angry. Emily noticed the scaredness that was once present in her eyes turn into anger with hurt still being present. After what seemed like forever, Maya finally spoke.

"'But you have to understand I've wanted that since I was a child'" she mocked before continuing, "and your point is? I wanted everything that I am right now when I was a child too! I wanted to be an artist, I wanted to be a musician, I wanted to do everything else that I'm doing right now. But the difference between you and I is the fact that I didn't need to cut you out of the picture for me to accomplish those dreams. I actually wanted you there every step of the way. But you fucked that up."

Emily stared on in disbelief at what she heard, then she tried to back pedal what she was saying. "My-" but Maya cut her off again.

"Don't fucking 'My' me. 'My' my ass. I already know what you're going to say, 'oh I love you, I never stopped.' And a lot of other bs, am I right?" she paused." Of course I am, and don't try to pull that shit with me. That, I love you I never meant to leave you and all that bullshit. If that was true, you wouldn't have started dating some bitch on your swim team if you really fucking loved me Emily. You wouldn't have had all of those different relationships. And before you even say anything about me, I haven't done any of the shit that you did."

Emily was at a loss for words. Maya and herself just stared at each other before Maya went to leave. Emily grabbed her arm and looked in her eyes pleading to her, "Maya, please. I love you."

"Fuck that, I don't want you back. Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now. Fuck all those kisses, it didn't mean jack. Fuck you, I don't want you back." Maya almost shouted before leaving the restroom. As she walked out, a single tear fell down her cheek as she left the gathering.

Emily was left in the bathroom from a night that went from bad to good to bad to unbelievably wonderful to fucking horrible. Emily knew the one thing that she had to do, well, the two things that she needed to do. She needed to find out what was going on between Maya and Hanna and after that, she needs to find out a way to get her girl back.

**What do you guys want between Hanna and Maya; just a flirtationship, or more? Completely up to all of you! Let me know please. **

**This chapter is kind of short, I know. I'm sorry. But I'm about to start school again, my break ends on the 7****th**** so I have to do a lot of last minute things.**

**Have you guys watched Bianca Lawson's new movie House of Secrets? If you haven't, watch it! Our baby was wonderful in it, I've watched it like 6 times since it came out on the 1****st**** at 8P.M East. Time. Watch it and let me know what you guys think.**

**As usual, leave your comments and thoughts about what should happen and what you want to see so that I can try and incorporate it! I like reading your ideas. xoxo**


	4. Decisions

**A/N: - it's not that she's a horny little gremlin person, it's just, she's been waiting over four years to fix the biggest mistake that she thinks that she could have possibly made. You know? Oh, and I've gotten requests from people to make Emily the one who is the bold one at times too. **

**But anyways, I hope you guys like the chapter!**

_Emily was left in the bathroom from a night that went from bad to good to bad to unbelievably wonderful to fucking horrible. Emily knew the one thing that she had to do, well, the two things that she needed to do. She needed to find out what was going on between Maya and Hanna and after that, she needs to find out a way to get her girl back._

After Maya left Emily that night, it sparked something in Emily's head that nobody has ever seen come from her before. That night, something clicked in Emily's mind that will not stop her from pursuing what she wants, what she needs to get back. Emily went back to her hotel that night to create a plan to get her woman back, and nothing was going to stop her from doing so.

The next morning after the party, Emily texted Hanna.

**From Emily: Hey Han. I wanted to know if I could still use that spare bedroom at your house for like a week or so, maybe more. My mom called and told me that there's something going on with the apartment so I can't go back there for a while. What's the address of your place?**

When Hanna received this text, she didn't know whether she should be happy that Emily was reaching out to her again or if she should be worried about her and Maya. Hanna didn't reply to the text for a little while; a few hours later, she finally replied to Emily.

**From Hanna: Yeah Em that sounds fine to me. The address is 125 East Shore Dr. When will you be over?**

Emily was waiting on Hanna's reply all day long, so when the reply finally came through, words couldn't explain how happy she was. She texted Hanna back and told her that if it wasn't tonight, that it would be the next day. Hanna replied saying that she was happy to see Emily and that she was hoping that she would take her up on her offer so that they could catch up and possibly even get back to how they were in high school.

Emily couldn't be prouder of herself for thinking of this plan and actually following through with it, she doesn't know what has gotten into her because she's not normally this straight forward. She's hoping that this new found confidence in herself and of her actions wasn't going to run off anytime soon. That night, she found herself in the hotel room straightening out the finer details of her plan just to make sure that nothing could go as it shouldn't. Emily found herself up all hours of the night doing nothing but thinking of her girl, her girl that she needs to desperately win back. She thought about almost every possible outcome of how things were going to go. She still couldn't wrap her head around everything that happened that night.

Music played through Emily's beats by Dre pill from her phone all night. All night, Emily laid on her bed staring at her hotel room ceiling, fantasizing about how much she's wanted this and how she can't wait for it to happen. Every song that played that night managed to, somehow in some way, remind her of her intoxicating ex girlfriend. When "Hey, Soul Sister" by Train came on, she couldn't help but remember back in high school when Maya would sing this song to her whenever she heard it.

_Flashback_

_It was a rainy Saturday night and like any other Saturday night when you'd look for Maya St. Germain or Emily Fields, you could always find them together. _

_Emily's mother was out of town visiting her father in Texas for the long weekend, and Emily opted out to "be with her girls", but there was only one girl that she planned on seeing that weekend. Maya stood by Emily's side the whole weekend, not leaving her for anything. On this particular night, the couple was very relaxed. _

_Both girls, in their usual state, were laying on Emily's bed cuddled together with the music playing. Emily's head on Maya's chest with her arms around her waist listening to not only the rain and the music and her girlfriend's heartbeat, but the vibrations that were arising from her body. Soon enough, Maya was singing the songs on the radio and Emily felt like she was at a special and personal concert._

_**The way you can cut a rug**_

_**Watching you is the only drug I need**_

_**So gangster, I'm so thug**_

_**You're the only one I'm dreaming of**_

_**You can see I can be myself finally**_

_**In fact, there's nothing I can't be**_

_**I want the world to see you're with me**_

_That was Emily's favorite verse of the song when Maya sang it, mainly for the meaning behind it. Since Maya stopped smoking Marijuana and got her life on track from the recreational use of drugs, she always told Emily that she was the only drug that she would need. She would tell Emily that whenever Emily had doubts about her "sober" lifestyle. She's told her why she feels that way as well; Maya feels that Emily's her newest drug addiction because when she doesn't talk to her for even only a few hours, she begins to feel like she's going crazy, almost as if she was having withdraws. _

_One of the things that Emily noticeably fell in love with about the other girl was how this girl, to the world, she was this badass that nobody could possibly hurt and that didn't care about anything, but once she was within range of Emily, all of that would change. Once Maya was around Emily, she would go from being this vicious pit bull bloodhound mix to being this soft and delicate creature, almost like a rabbit or a chinchilla, visually harmless. It was amazing. Emily loved nothing more than seeing that transition, and being the one person who was able to see through the darkness in her eyes to find the love and to find the want and need. When Maya would sing the songs from artists like Bruno Mars, Train and other artists that aren't really her "style" to the outside world, it showed Emily that Maya was able to show her everything and not worry about being looked at differently. She fell in love over and over again every time that she seen that transition happen._

_End Flashback _

That thought haunts Emily today. After that song had played, the song by Bruno Mars "When I was your man" came on and reminded Emily of her situation. Listening to the lyrics, Emily's heart sunk a little bit once the second verse started to play.

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life. Now I never get to clean up the mess I made. And it haunts me every time I close my eyes…. Too young, too dumb to realize._

While listening to that part of the song, all she could do was think of what Maya said to her the night before in the bathroom. It's all that has been playing in the back of her mind since the moment that it left Maya's mouth.

"And your point is? I wanted everything that I am right now when I was child too! I wanted to be an artist, I wanted to be a musician, I wanted to do everything else that I'm doing right now. But the difference between you and I is the fact that I didn't need to cut you out of the picture for me to accomplish those dreams. I actually wanted you there every step of the way. But you fucked that up."

This thought has ran it's course in and out of Emily's head thousands of times since the remark was made. It doesn't seem like it's going to stop replaying itself either. She couldn't stop thinking about how phenomenal that statement was. Maya was completely right and she knew it. Emily thought that the answer to her problems when she was in training was that she was being held back and that she needed to let go, when in reality, that was the biggest mistake that she could have ever made in her life.

Emily remembered her time back at the Olympics, the relationships with the different people that she came in contact with and she knew the reason that it never worked out with any of them. It never worked out with any of them because they weren't Maya, they weren't the one person who she desperately needed back by her side but was too much of a coward to tell that to.

Each Olympic game that Emily participated in, she always managed to try and scan the crowd to try to find Maya. But each time, she was only getting her hopes up for disappointment. She always knew that Maya wasn't going to be there, but for whatever reason, each time, she always managed to convince herself that this time she would be there and that everything would go back to how it should be.

Not only did Emily get psyched up for trying to find Maya in a crowd of thousands of people, similar to playing a real life game of where's Waldo at the Olympics, but she would always try and look around different crowds in different places to try and find different things and places that she would be, but she never had any luck. The only time that she ever managed to find Maya anywhere was on the cover of different magazines and in interviews online. The first time that Emily spotted one of Maya's magazines, she grabbed in a second and brought it straight home with her and read the article to see what was going on.

Emily always tried to get tickets to all of her events. She tried getting tickets to the art shows that Maya was featured in and she would try and get tickets to the concerts that she would play and that she was featured it. But for some reason, she never got any luck. She always seemed to be a second too late to be able to get the tickets that she wanted, there was no price that she wouldn't pay to see Maya again, but nothing ever worked in her favor. She was close to giving up her search for Maya until that night, until that party where she recognized the posture, and the laugh and the gestures and the girls everything. A part of her wishes that she would have stayed close to Hanna, because then she would have had an easier time finding the girl of her dreams.

If her and Hanna would have stood close like in High School, then she wouldn't be sitting here guessing what was really going on between the two girls and more importantly, it wouldn't have taken her over four years to find Maya. If she would have known that Hanna and Maya have been living together for quite some time now, she would have visited Hanna more often, she would have talked to her more often and she would have made it a priority to become close again.

But now, life is giving her a second chance to try and right her wrongs. The universe knows that they belong together, and it's trying to help them get back to where they should have never left, each other.

The next morning, Emily grabbed the few bags that she had and made sure that all of her things were packed in them. She figured that if she didn't have enough clothes that Hanna would help her out, for one Hanna is the fashion guru and has her own clothing line and on the other hand Emily has money from doing all of the things that she has. She decided that she would come over to surprise Hanna, and more so Maya.

It was now three o'clock and Emily figured that she would be on her way now. Hanna said that she was going to be home all day long so whenever Emily was ready, she could just pop up and make herself comfortable.

Emily made a few stops before going straight to Hanna's house. She stopped by this candy shop to get a few things that she knew Maya loved when she was in high school, she also opted to get Hanna some things for her hospitality. She walked down the street to another store and bought Maya's favorite flowers and a small card, but on the inside of the card, she stuck a few pieces of paper inside. She's hoping that Maya's going to like what's inside of the card, and she's hoping that nothing will come between them again.

It was now around four o'clock and Emily was pulling into the driveway. She seen four cars while pulling in the lot. She seen a pink car that she could only assume was Hanna's. Hanna was driving a M4 BMW for the current year and she had it styled to her perfection. She then went on to look at the other cars in the lot. She seen Maya's dark blue Mx-5 Miata that she used to drive in high school. Seeing it only brought back a flush of memories that had happened between the two of them in that car. Then she had seen a Mercedes Benz SLS AMG that was their current year. It was a nice red with black trim and butterfly doors; she knew that this had to be Maya's car. She knew the cars that Maya loved and not only that, but the license plate was Maya's initials and the year that she was born. She should have known that this was the car that Maya was going to have; it wasn't even a surprise to her. The last car was a black challenger and she wasn't quite sure whose car it was, she put the thought that maybe it was Caleb's car.

Emily took one deep breath before walking towards the door to enter what she would hope wouldn't be her doom. She paced her breathing and knocked on the door. It seemed like hours before she heard the lock click and she couldn't wait any longer. When the door was unlocked and the knob turned, she knew that it was no turning back. The door opened and Emily couldn't believe her eyes.

**Woo, what do you guys think is going to happen?**

**Keep leaving your ideas guys! They're really good and they help me shape out the story. Remember, if you guys haven't watched House of Secrets yet, go watch it!**

**Anyways, I hope you guys have a nice week. See you next update everyone.**


	5. Who's at the Door?

_Emily took one deep breath before walking towards the door to enter what she would hope wouldn't be her doom. She paced her breathing and knocked on the door. It seemed like hours before she heard the lock click and she couldn't wait any longer. When the door was unlocked and the knob turned, she knew that it was no turning back. The door opened and Emily couldn't believe her eyes._

The door opened and the music that was faint before was now blaring. The song Mirrors by Justin Timberlake was playing, but what Emily now noticed was that Maya was featured in that song as well. Recollecting her thoughts, she noticed that there was a person staring at her. Standing before Emily was no one other than Maya's cousin Angie, the one person that Emily completely despised.

They both exchanged some pretty foul looks at each other before one of them spoke up.

"What are you doing here?" They both asked in unison, and then stared at each other with disbelief.

"Hanna invited me." Emily finally said.

Angie stared at Emily with a blank expression before going to shut the door. Emily slammed her foot in between the door and the doorway.

"Just because you try to slam the door doesn't mean that I'll go away." Emily said annoyed before pushing past Maya's cousin.

Emily walked into the house, then walked towards the kitchen hoping that either Hanna or Maya would be in there, hoping more for Hanna at the moment to ask her why the cousin was here. Walking towards the corridor, Emily could smell something cooking but she wasn't sure what.

When she got to the doorway of the kitchen, she stood leaning against the doorframe admiring the view in front of her before making a move. Maya was the person in the kitchen cooking. She was wearing something that would induce any sane person into a trance.

Maya's back was to Emily. She had her hair in the curls that her hair was in the first time that her and Emily met, however, instead of her hair being down, it was up in a messy bun with a few strands here and there hanging out. She was wearing a tan lace-ish bra and a pair of short shorts. It was obvious that she was still in the process of getting dressed. But Emily just couldn't keep her eyes off of her, she missed being able to see Maya like this whenever she wanted to.

Emily walked behind Maya and stood there for a second before speaking.

"What are you cooking there?" She asked nicely.

Maya stood there for a second and was visibly tense. Emily then walked a little bit closer to her and Maya turned around to face her.

"Uh, what are you doing in my kitchen?"

"Hanna invited me." Emily said while catching Maya's gaze.

Maya stared at her for a moment and then involuntarily reached out her arms to Emily. Emily stared at her for a second before embracing the moment. They held onto each other for a few minutes before letting go. Before Emily let go, she gave Maya a kiss on her temple. 

Emily then sat down on one of the barstools around the kitchen island. Maya sat down next to her and they just sat there staring at each other for a moment. They sat in a comfortable silence that they haven't had in close to five years. After about two minutes, they both subconsciously reached for the others hand and sat there holding it in silence with each other. After about 10 minutes, Hanna finally made her way to the kitchen.

It was obvious that Hanna just rolled out of bed, her hair was a mess and she had no make-up or heels on. Hanna rubbed her eyes walking into the kitchen, then she finally noticed Emily and Maya staring at her. Hanna perked up and ran over to Emily saying welcome and to make herself at home while wrapping her in a tight hug.

Hanna apologized for coming out late, she was just really tired from last night. Hanna was a real party girl these days, ever since her clothing line took off and she finished school, she loved nothing more than good music and fine wine-or hard liquor, whichever was closer. Emily knew that that was one of the main reasons that Maya and Hanna got so close- between the shopping, the partying and just their personalities it was like it was meant to be.

Hanna, Maya and Emily all talked for a while before Angie finally walked in to join them. Angie was very similar to Maya. She had a beautiful caramel complexion just like Maya, she was taller than her however, she stood about 5'5". She had brown hair with red natural highlights and she had the underneath of her hair dyed a lighter color. She had beautiful green eyes and her face was otherwise 100% similar to Mayas. The one thing that was different was that Angie looked similar to Beyonce.

Angie and Emily both shot daggers at each other noticeably to everyone else as well. Hanna finally broke the silence by offering to show Emily to her room. However, once she said that, it lead to a very displeased Angie.

"What do you mean 'your room'?" Angie asked angrily.

"Oh, Emily's going to stay with us for a little while. Something's going on at home and she can't go home for a little." Hanna replied not seeing the issue.

Maya stared at Emily, then glared at Hanna, and finally shot a forceful glare at her cousin telling her to be nice.

Maya then proceeded to ask, "Em, what happened?"

"I'd rather tell you after, if that's fine with you." Emily stated. Maya nodded her head at Emily wondering what was going on, then looked at Hanna. "When were you planning on telling us that she was staying here?"

"I didn't think it would be a problem." Hanna said honestly.

The room fell silent for a few moments before Hanna finally decided to get up and show Emily to her room. Emily followed in suit avoiding eye contact with Angie but visually flirting with Maya as she walked out.

From that one small encounter in the kitchen, all of the girls in the house knew that this was not going to be as fun as Hanna thought that it would be. They were all going to be in for a rude awakening.

**I know it's short. I'm sorry; I've just been really busy. Three people have passed away from the 7****th**** to today which is the 12****th**** so I've been busy.** **I've been babysitting a 2-year-old 24/7 on top of doing work for 8 classes, it's a lot.**

**On top of all of that, my aunt just moved in with me with her two kids, one who is one years old and a 6 month old. So I never have any time to myself with everything else going on. **

**It might be a little while before I update again. I know it'll be before Feb. ends though.**

**But anyways, give me your ideas for what you guys want to happen next, what do you guys think some of the problems will be or how do you think things are going to work with Emily and Maya and Emily and Angie, why do you think Emily and Angie don't like each other? Give me your ideas!**

**xoxo hope to write you soon. **


	6. Who's In My Bed?

**A/N: Some people have been saying that they want a more dominant Maya like she is in the shows, so I'll try to bring that side of her out. She's just upset about everything that has happened.**

_From that one small encounter in the kitchen, all of the girls in the house knew that this was not going to be as fun as Hanna thought that it would be. They were all going to be in for a rude awakening._

That night was different for all of them. The vibe in the house was different. What was once a non-stop party vibe, was now a calmer and more tense then ever before. Not one person in that house knew how to react to the situation that they were all in today. There was one person in the house who was more conflicted than everyone else. Maya.

Each girl went to her respected bedrooms that night to go to sleep, one girl however, had too much on her mind to follow in suit. That night, Maya could not sleep. She was laying in bed, just as the others, but something was there that she just couldn't shake. She couldn't help but shake the knowledge that the person who stole her heart and never returned the love was one door down from her.

Maya's thoughts began to drive her crazy. Nothing could stop them.

**MAYA POV**

She's in my house. She's sleeping right next door to me. Why wouldn't Hanna tell me this? Seriously. What the fuck Hanna, I thought we told each other these things. That moment that we had in the kitchen earlier today, what did it mean? Did it even mean anything? I can't believe how much I miss her. I just want to make up with her and get everything back to normal. I want to feel like I did in high school. She has been the only person to ever give me butterflies from just a look. I know that she wants me back, but, I don't know if it'll work. Emily became such a player once she broke up with me. How do I know that she'll be faithful to me? How do I know that she never cheated on me? I mean, how could a person go from supposedly faithful to becoming such a player. She could keep not one girlfriend in the four years that she was in the Olympics. None of them lasted long either. She doesn't seem like she wants a relationship anymore. I feel like she would just use me. I don't know if she actually even cares about my feelings. Maybe she knows that I would love to be with her right now, and she's just trying to take advantage of that. I mean, who wouldn't want to be with her right now?

I can still remember what it was like to be wrapped in her arms at night in high school. I remember before going to sleep every night, I would always rub my hands up and down her abs. I just loved how they felt. The workouts that coach put her through every day did mean business, trust me when I say that, because that girl had abs that were rock solid and perfectly toned. Any sane person wouldn't help but want to feel them. Her legs too. My god. Emily's legs are probably the most defined legs that I have ever held in my hands. I loved them, they were perfect.

Everything about her was perfect. Everything about her _is_ perfect. Why am I being so difficult?

I remember everything about the girl still. I remember her nightly routine as if I watched it 2 minutes ago. I remember the way that she lays down, then has to rotate multiple times until she's finally comfortable. When her breathing would level out, I swear it sounded like a mother's heartbeat to her new born child to me. The way she would wrap me in her arms and inch closer until there was absolutely no space between us. Everything. There would be nights where she would groan in her sleep and it sounded like it was the end of the world, but it was the cutest thing. I think that I fell in love with her more than ever the first time I heard her giggle in her sleep. I don't know why, but it was just like, I don't know, perfect. She was so content, and it was noticeable how happy she was.

Okay. I need to stop thinking. I just, I need to stop thinking.

**NARRATOR POV**

It was now around 1:25 A.M and the house was quiet. Although, unbeknownst to anybody in the house, there was something silently happening. One woman had left her room. Dressed in an off the shoulder sweater and some short flannel shorts, one woman was on her way pursuing what she had wanted to do since this afternoon. Step by step, the woman slowly walked down the hallway to another room. Every step that she took, a mouse could not hear. When the lady arrived at her destination, she slowly opened the door trying not to make a sound. She watched as the other girl laid in her bed sound asleep. She slowly shut the door and made her way to the bed. She was trying to be as quiet as possible, and she believed that she was doing a fine job at it. She sat down on the edge of the bed facing away from the other girl, trying to figure out if she was really ready to do this. She glanced at the other woman and knew that she did. Looking at the girl sleep in the middle of the bed reminded her of the first night that they slept together.

"_Do you have a side?"  
"Excuse me?"_

"_Of the bed."  
"Oh, no. I kind of sleep in the middle."_

"_Oh, well I uh kind of sleep in the middle too."_

The girl was sleeping peacefully with her breathing leveled out. The decision was made, no thoughts had to be made after recalling that conversation. The woman carefully laid down next to the sleeping beauty. She rested her head on the pillow facing the woman and gave her a kiss on her cheek, then proceed to sigh then say, "I love you." After that sentence, she shifted her body to turn away from the sleeping woman and drift to sleep. But unbeknownst to her, the other woman wasn't sleeping like she thought. The not-so-sleeping-beauty then rolled over and wrapped her arms around the other woman's torso. She kissed the back of her neck and said "I never stopped loving you either Maya."

With that being said, they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Sleeping better than they had in the past almost five years.

**What'd you guys think? I hope you like it. I know, it's really short and I'm sorry. I've just been really busy like I said in the A/N of last chapter. I'm finding time here and there to write- like on my phone in the car etc., I'll be able to update more than I thought, it's just that the chapters are going to be shorter than they have been. Okay. Love you guys, read & review. Let me know what you want to see more and less of! Xoxo**

**I also wanted to say thank you to all of the people who have sent their well wishes, it means a lot and I couldn't thank you enough. xo**


	7. Interrupted Too Soon

_With that being said, they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Sleeping better than they had in the past almost five years._

Both girls were never more relaxed than they were that night. It was just like every sleep over in high school; Emily had her arms wrapped around Maya in a protective lock with her face snuggled into Maya's neck. The night went by peacefully. Neither girl woke up or fussed in the middle of the night like every night over the past four and a half years. It was the most peaceful sleep that they could possibly remember.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

It was now around 10:30 A.M and the house was silent. Surprisingly, Hanna was the first of all of the girls to wake up. She did her morning ritual: stretch, sit up for five minutes, pace around the room, shower, and check on everyone else and make breakfast. She was at the stage where she checks in on everybody else. Hanna walked into Angie's room to see her just now stirring in her sleep to wake up. Hanna was leaning on the doorframe when Angie finally looked over at her.

Angie smiled a warm smile towards Hanna, visibly happy to see Hanna.

"Good morning Hanna." Angie said warmly.

"Good morning Ang." Hanna started, "What do you want for breakfast babe?"

"Umm, Pancakes would be nice." Angie said with a smile.

Hanna smiled then walked out the door making her way to the rest of the rooms. She walked to Maya's room to wake her best friend up, but she was surprised at what she seen. When she walked into the room, there was nobody there. The room was cold and empty with no traces of Maya. She walked into the room and seen Maya's phone so she knew that she couldn't have gone far. _Maybe she woke up before me for once._ Hanna thought to herself.

Hanna continued to Emily's room next. When she walked in, she was also surprised at what she seen then as well. When Hanna walked in, a smile immediately cracked across her face.

When Hanna walked into the room, it brought her back to high school. Just like when they would all have sleepovers in high school. Emily and Maya would always be in their own room and bed together while the other girls were in a different room and or bed. The two girls would always have the blinds drawn and the blankets up to their necks. Hanna never knew if they had any clothes on underneath the covers. They were in the same position that they always were in once the morning came around- Maya always somehow managed to flip in her sleep and her head would be on Emily's chest- but this time it was different. Both of the girls have been visibly stressed out lately, and in this moment they were completely relaxed. Not a thing in the world could bother them.

Hanna took in the scene for a moment and then went on to shut the door and be about her business. Once she shut the door, Angie wandered down the hallway to see why Hanna never walked in the room. Angie went and opened the door to peak her head in. When she saw the sight that Hanna did, she became angry. She shut the door a little harder than she should have and walked off to her room to finish getting dressed from her shower. When she shut the door, both girls began to stir a little bit.

Emily was the first one who began to stir a little bit, she was more of a morning person than Maya still. Emily almost unlatched her arms from Maya, but when she realized who she was holding she immediately locked her arms again and pushed her face farther into Maya's hair. Maya felt the movement and began to move a little bit and she started groaning as well. Unintentionally, Maya pushed her head farther into Emily's chest and pulled Emily's body closer.

After about 5 more minutes, Emily finally opened her eyes, she looked at the clock and realized that it was almost 11:00. Emily kissed the top of Maya's head and ran her fingers up and down her sides. Maya began to stir a little bit and then she let out her high-pitched yawn that meant that she was awake. Maya felt Emily's rhythmic breathing and a smile broke through. Emily could feel her smiling on her chest.

"Good morning princess" Emily stated just like when they would wake up in high school.

"Good morning beautiful" Maya said just as sweetly.

They both fell back into their old high school routine. Maya began peppering kisses up and down Emily's neck and chest, caught up in a feeling that she hasn't felt in years. For the first time in a long time, both girls felt whole. A small moan escaped Emily's mouth and Maya could see and feel the goose bumps that made themselves present. Still caught up in the moment, Emily soon felt Maya on her pulse point for a few moments until she made her way up to Emily's mouth. This kiss was full of complete and utter passion for one another. Instead of a desperate need for each other, this was full of love that neither has felt since their last kiss the summer when they graduated. Both girls were completely lost in each other that they didn't notice somebody staring in their doorway. When they both looked up, they didn't know what to do or say.

**I hope you guys liked it. What's going on between Angie & Hanna? Who do you think is at the door? Is it going to be Maya's girlfriend? Is it going to be Emily's girlfriend? ****I'm sorry about the short chapter, I still have a lot of family issues going on and my schedule starting this Monday (1/27****th****) is going to be jam packed unfortunately.**** Let me know what you guys want to see. Read and review! xoxo**


	8. Mystery Man

_Both girls were completely lost in each other that they didn't notice somebody staring in their doorway. When they both looked up, they didn't know what to do or say._

At the door was standing Maya's older brother, Michael St. Germain. Michael stood 6 feet 4 inches tall. He was the perfect definition of tall, dark and handsome. Maya and Michael looked close to identical. While Maya's hair fell out into waves, Michael had pinch tight curls that formed into an afro like Maya's hair was the first day that she met Emily. Michael's hair was similar to Corbin Bleu's. He had full lips, a cute nose, nice eyebrows and perfectly shaped eyes exactly like Maya's. The main facial difference between the two siblings was that Michael's eyes were 10 times darker than Maya's. While Maya's eyes were warm and welcoming at first glance, Michael's were cold and unwelcoming at first glance. The only time that the two of them looked completely identical was when Maya was angry. When Maya was angry, her eyes would go pitch black and there was never any lightening up to her. Michael was a handsome man. He also dressed himself with respect. He didn't dress like the hoodlums from down the street or like his boys that he used to fuck with, when he dressed himself he had standards. He is the type of man that where's button down shirts and polos.

Michael stood in the doorway astonished at what he was witnessing. The last time he talked to his sister, she had told him that she would never "hop right into bed" with her so easily. But as of this moment right now, his eyes were deceiving him.

After a very long awkward silence, one of the girls finally spoke up.

Maya cleared her throat and went on to ask, "Uh, Michael, how much of that did you actually see?"

"Enough." Michael said just staring at his sister with disbelief shaking his head.

"Uh, hey Mikey." Emily said tossing up a little wave. That's what Emily always used to call Michael while her and Maya were together.

"What's up Emily?" Michael said as he glanced in her direction throwing her a sincere smile.

That caused Maya to wonder. _Why is he being so friendly with her? They couldn't be still friends after everything that happened._

Michael looked back at Maya and shook his head again.

"I'll be in the kitchen eating with Hanna, I'll see you two once you put some clothes on." He said as he glanced at Emily again before leaving.

Maya caught that gesture, and when Michael glanced at Emily, she noticed Emily make a gesture as well. Emily brushed her hair behind her ears like she always does when nervous. _What the hell?_ Maya thought to herself.

"What was that about?" Maya asked making a gesture to Emily and her brother.

"What are you talking about?" Emily said.

But as Emily responded, she did something out of habit without realizing. She was subconsciously rubbing her feet together under the blanket and Maya was able to feel it. Emily always did that since she was a little girl, when she would lie, she would advert her nervousness to the part of her body that she thought nobody would pay attention to, her feet.

"You're lying to me." Maya said looking Emily in the eyes, her eyes visibly getting colder by the second.

Emily just stared at her not knowing what to do. She seen the look in Maya's eyes and turned away immediately trying to avoid eye contact. Maya noticed this movement and was completely displeased with Emily's actions.

"Tell me what happened." Maya demanded in a serious tone.

Still, Emily failed to look at her. Maya waited a few moments and thought to herself.

_I trusted this girl. I started to let her back in and she's still keeping secrets. She just can't fucking tell me what happened between her and my fucking brother? Are you kidding me, like what the fuck Emily. _

Just then, Maya's thoughts became vocal as she sat up.

"Are you fucking kidding me Emily? What is so goddam important that you can't tell me? I thought you said that you wanted to move forward with me but you can't answer a simple fucking question?" Maya started on her rampage of venomous words.

"Maya come on, it's not like that." Emily began to plead.

But Maya didn't care and continued on, "I was trying Emily, I was really fucking trying. Look at where we are right now. I'm in YOUR fucking bed because I wanted to be bold and try this move to bring us together again. And you want to fuck that up by not telling me something simple. I hope whatever you and my brother had was special because apparently it's more important than I am."

During the process of saying all of that, Maya was getting up and started walking towards the door. Throughout the night, Maya was somehow stripped of the shorts that she wore to bed and was only in her boy shorts. Emily's eyes couldn't help but follow Maya's body. Maya was wearing red lace boy shorts that complimented her body perfectly. Realizing what was going on, Emily finally spoke up.

Emily ran up behind Maya and grabbed her wrist pleading for her to stay.

"Maya please. Just, please, let me explain. I didn't want to tell you because I promised your brother." Emily started off.

"Your brother and I…."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**What do you think happened between Emily and Maya's brother? How do you think Maya's going to react? What do you guys want to see next, more and less of? **

**I know it's a short chapter. I'm trying to throw things together whenever I have time. Something is always better than nothing, haha. Don't forget to read and review! xoxo**


	9. Secret Affairs

"_Your brother and I…"_

"Your brother and I have never stopped talking. At least once every two weeks, he would call me." Emily said.

"Why the fuck would he call you?" Maya asked starting to feel betrayed by her own brother.

"You didn't let me finish. Can I finish please Maya?" Emily pleaded.

"Fine." Maya stated as she sat back down on the bed to look Emily in her face.

"Your brother and I never stopped talking because at least once every two weeks, he would call me. When you and I broke up, I was never able to reach you." Emily paused for a moment before continuing. "And I know that was intentional. But I needed to know how you were doing because I never wanted anything to happen to you. I know what I did hurt you and I'm so very sorry for it. I regretted it the second after I did it. But, there was just no way for me to take it back because you wouldn't talk to me."

Maya stared at Emily with a blank look on her face, unreadable to Emily.

Emily then continued, "The second after I broke up with you and you hung up on me, I tried calling you back literally hundreds of times and you never picked up. When I stopped calling you, I called your brother. I called your brother all the time to check up on you. He told me everything that was happening with you, how well you were doing. I told him to watch after you for me since I couldn't be there. I told him to try and talk to you for me, but I don't know if he ever did. But I promise, it's nothing like you're thinking. I promise that to you baby I do."

Maya stared at Emily for a moment before face palming herself and letting out a long withheld sigh.

"It all makes sense now." Maya mumbled to herself.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked cluelessly.

"Why he always favored you. He always tried to bring you up into the conversation. Whenever a girl came around the house, he would always be like 'So My how's your girlfriend Emily?', even months after the break-up. He never gave up. The first time that I took Hanna home, oh my god he had a whole fit. Hanna was staying the night for once and Michael never met her before since he was never home. You know how Hanna and I act with each other, it's nothing new, but my god, when he seen it, he was about to have a bitch fit. Every 30 minutes to an hour, he would bring you up. Asking me if I've talked to you or if I've seen you and that we need to make up already because we were meant to be together and all this other bullshit." Maya paused for a moment. "And the best part was that nothing ever would have went on between me and Hanna but he was so sure of it. There was this one night that you FaceTimed Hanna and when Mike seen you on video with Hanna he was so confused. That's when he realized that there was really nothing between me and Hanna and that's when he started to back off of the situation. Oh, and that's when he started going after Hanna. I'm sure they've fucked around and just haven't told me. I actually think that he's the reason that she's not with Caleb anymore." Maya said with a chuckle.

Emily stared at Maya for a few moments and then smiled a goofy smile. Maya looked back at her confused.

"Uhh, why are you looking at me like that?" Maya asked awkwardly.

"Nothing," Emily started smiling, "It's just that it's nice to hear you reassure me that nothing has happened between you guys. When I seen you guys together at that party, I didn't know what to think and it's been eating me alive."  
"Emily, what the fuck. You should know that Hanna and myself would never do something like that to you. You must have taken in too much chlorine while you were swimming in the Olympics." Maya laughed.

"I know that you guys wouldn't, it was just the way that you guys were acting that night. I didn't know what to think. But, now that I think about it, it wasn't anything unusual. You've always acted like that with each other." Emily said while having an epiphany.

The two girls were happy with each other again. They made up and decided to go and eat with the rest of the house.

**Really short I know. But I just wanted to throw a new chapter up for my birthday today. (1/30) I turn 17 today, woooo! **

**Haha. I hope you guys enjoyed the resolution. In the words of Marlene King "This answers questions you've had since the pilot." Well, the first chapter prob haha. **

**Read and review please! Xoxo**


	10. Don't be a Pervert

_The two girls were happy with each other again. They made up and decided to go and eat with the rest of the house._

That morning went by fairly nice. It was like a family reunion between Maya, Angie and Michael. The three St. Germains along with Emily and Hanna ate breakfast together that morning like one big happy family.

Emily and Maya agreed to not jump off the bridge and into the "we might get back together" talk with Hanna, Angie and Michael yet because they were unsure of how they felt. They were still trying to figure out how they felt about each other so they didn't want to jinx it.

Everything that was happening was similar to a replay of how things were when they first met and started dating. Everything was kept a secret from everyone in their lives because they weren't sure on how to tell them or on how they felt. It was bringing back memories that they both forgot they retained; the memories that they suppressed were now flooding back to them like a downpour.

Throughout the entire breakfast, both girls were stealing glances at each other. The way that they would look at each other, it was amazing. It was like they never broke up. The love in their eyes was evident and it's almost definite that everyone around them felt it as well.

Hanna was purely satisfied with herself knowing that the reason they were like this was because of her. If she would have never invited Emily to stay over their house, they would have never started talking to each other this much, or with this depth.

It was obvious that they still had a lot of stuff to continue talking about, but right now, it didn't matter. They were both happy to have each other. They didn't need anybody else around them. Everybody around them that morning was immediately lifted to their state of good moods.

Once breakfast was over, Michael decided that he wanted to spend some quality time with his sister and his best friend. Angie and Hanna left to go out together for the day. They told Maya that they were going to go out to eat and maybe do a little shopping. Maya told them that it was fine and that she'd see them later. Hanna and Maya were going to text all day like always anyways so it wasn't even going to feel like she was gone.

Once the two girls left, Michael, Maya and Emily were left to each other.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" Michael asked the two most important women in his life. Emily shrugged and looked at Maya. Maya looked between the two and after 5 minutes she spoke.

"Why don't we take a drive and see where it leads us?" She asked casually.

That was something that Maya did a lot. Whenever she was really bored or when she wasn't feeling like herself, she would take a drive and see where it would take her. Most times that she did that over the past few years, it always led her to a place where her and Emily would always go together. But this time was different; she wanted to do something fun.

Maya and Emily told Michael to stay down stairs for a little while so that they could get dressed. Emily and Maya walked up to their room hand in hand to get ready and change. When they arrived to Emily's room, Maya went in and sat down on the bed watching the girl.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked starting to laugh.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Maya asked so innocently.

"It looks like you're trying to be a perv." Emily answered laughing hysterically.

Maya gasped in fake hurt and bowed her head down. "I am not a pervert." She stated forcefully before continuing. "I'd be a pervert if one, you were like 7 years younger than me and two, if I'd never seen every inch of your body before." She finished with a smile.

Emily just stared at her smiling withholding her laugh. Maya then continued, "And FYI I didn't forget what it looked like, I just wanted to see if anything has changed if you know what I mean."

Emily shook her head at the beautiful girl in front of her and then went to untie her pants, but before she finished, she turned around and looked at Maya, "Out." She said. Maya looked at her confused, "what?" she asked.

"I said, get out." Emily restated. Maya still looked at her confused. Emily then went to continue, "Look, Maya, as much as I would like, this," she said while motioning between the two, "I don't want to mess anything up by moving too fast." Maya looked at Emily and just nodded before getting up. She strolled up to Emily and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"That's why I love you, you always think before doing. Sometimes I hate it, but I love that you still do it." Maya whispered in Emily's ear.

About a half an hour later, both girls were dressed and on their way down stairs to meet Michael.

"About time ladies geeze. I mean, I didn't hear any screaming so I guess that nothing happened between you two, but damn yo." Michael said laughing between his words.

They all walked out to the car and got into their seats. Maya was driving and Emily was in the passenger seat while Michael was in the back. They both reached for the others hand while in the car.

"So where are we going?" Michael asked Maya.

**I know, it's really really short! I'm sorry. I've just been having a lot of trouble balancing everything in my life; between 8 classes at school that I'm taking (my professors are killing me), balancing a now 7 month old baby, a one year old and a two year old and homework and studying and doing community service/clubs and NHS and everything else that I'm doing, it's a lot and I'm trying to make time to write. Hopefully I'll start getting used to this type of life style and find more time to write. It's just, I've been thrown into adulthood/parenthood and it's not right. I can't do anything by myself without an infant at my toes. I'm sorry for venting, but I'll try and make longer chapters soon.**

**Read and review! What do you want to see?... Until next time xoxo**


	11. Where are we going?

_They all walked out to the car and got into their seats. Maya was driving and Emily was in the passenger seat while Michael was in the back. They both reached for the others hand while in the car._

"_So where are we going?" Michael asked Maya._

"You'll see." Maya said as she turned the key in the ignition.

The weather on this day in California was beautiful. It wasn't so hot that you would be sweating bullets for breathing to hard, but it was just right. Maya was in skintight olive green khaki type shorts. She was wearing a black half shirt tank top, even though it was loose, for whatever reason it accentuated her curves by 300%. Along with that outfit, Maya was wearing her favorite pair of Lebrons, the Mark 6 Ironman custom 11's. Not a lot of people can pull off wearing those shoes, but Maya could without a second guess. Her hair was still in the pinch tight curls thrown up in a bun with a few loose pieces ever so often coming across her face. She looked beautiful, anybody would admit it.

Emily was wearing a pair of high waisted black shorts with a floral crop top and her floral vans. The way that Emily dressed was a little unusual for her, however, she wanted to try something new. The select times that Maya ever dressed Emily, this is always what she looked like, she was stunning. Her hair was in waves like it normally is and was thrown down her shoulders. In the outfit that Emily was currently wearing, the way that she wore it, it showed confidence in herself that not many people have seen before- better yet, in a long time.

Michael had his curly hair in his Mohawk hair cut with his snap back that had the micky mouse gloves rolling a joint on the front half way on his head. He was wearing his "keep one rolled" tank top that matched one of Maya's. He had on a pair of army cargo shorts with the metallic red foams. Michael had a way to make himself wanted by a lot of girls just by the way that he dressed. He always loved to wear tank tops and the open side tank tops whenever he would visit Maya in California because he loved showing off his arm and stomach muscles. Michael is the type of man that someone would consider to be a "man whore"; he just likes to hit it and quit it 90% of the time, he's having a little difficulty finding a girl to make him want to settle down.

When the car started, the music started to blare. Maya pulled out of the drive way carefully to make sure that she didn't scratch any of the cars. They decided to take Michaels car because it had more room in it. Michael has a mustang of the current year with a sleek black paint job, the trim of the car matched the interior.

Most of the drive was in silence. However, it was a comfortable silence, it was enjoyable. After about 20 minutes of driving, Michael broke the silence.

"So, sis, Em." He started. "When I walked in, you both were in bed together, with the blanket up to ya necks. Did you guys, you know?" He asked making gestures with his hands, and faint noises along with awkward facial expressions while grinding his hips.

Emily was looking at him and didn't know whether or not to laugh, feel awkward and out of place or to have more mixed emotions than that. She ultimately laughed and turned her head to face forward. Maya on the other hand was watching her brother through the rearview mirror and shook her head.

"Yeah, Michael we did." Maya said as she stopped at a red light and let go of Emily's hand to mock the movements that he had just previously done.

Emily looked at Maya immediately and didn't know what she as doing, Maya noticed the look on Emily's face and winked.

"By the way Michael, I don't sound like that you fag." Maya said dryly, she then looked at Emily as if hinting to her to proceed with the conversation. Emily got the hint almost immediately and continued.

"Yeah, she doesn't. She sounds way sexier than that." Emily said slowly while looking at Maya. Maya then reintwined hers and Emily's fingers and continued.

"Yeah, I sound more likeeee…." Maya said before faking a fake moan to her brother while she was driving.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD MY STOP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT." Michael yelled while he went to cover his ears. Emily started laughing and so did Maya. Michael looked between the two not knowing whether to be confused or mad.

"What the fuck is so funny?" He asked agitatedly.

"That was a fake moan." Emily said to him.

"Well thanks for the update captain obvious. I would hope that it would be unless you're finger fucking my sister in the front seat of my car." Michael said sarcastically.

"No you fuck wad, it was a fake fake moan. I sure as hell don't sound like that." Maya then added in.

"Yeah, she sounds way sexier than that." Emily quickly added while she eye sexed Maya. Maya smiled at that gesture and she could tell that she had a brand new Emily with her now. This Emily wasn't terrified of what people think about her or how she acts anymore, this Emily was bold enough to say what she wanted if she felt comfortable enough.

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet other than the subtle bursts of language that was passed between Michael and Emily or Michael and Maya. It was a fun ride, however, after about an hour of driving, they finally came to a stop. Maya drove them to the carnival on the pier of the beach. She thought that this was the perfect place to bring them because there were a lot of girls that her brother could mess around with and there was a lot of one on one things that she could do with Emily.

When they got out of the car, Emily was excited to be at a carnival. She hasn't been able to just have fun like this in years, if ever. Michael on the other hand was overly excited. He seemed like a 5 year old that went to chuck e cheese for the first time. Maya laughed at both of their reactions because over the past years, she has been able to do pretty much whatever she wanted having Hanna and Angie living with her, they were a house full of free spirits that enjoyed doing nothing more than causing trouble.

Emily walked over to Maya and hugged her from behind and kissed her neck softly. She then grabbed Maya's hand and laced their fingers together. Michael walked up next to the couple then looked at them.

"Are you ladies ready to fuck shit up?" Michael asked the two.

"Of course" Maya laughed as Emily giggled as well.

They walked into the carnival and looked around at all of the things that were in front of them. They couldn't believe their eyes, it was like a child's heaven. Maya looked around the crowd and the stands and seen tons of things that she wanted to try, the same as Emily. Michael on the other hand looked around the crowd and seen tons of girls that he wanted to do.

"Yo, My. I think I might need you to be my wingman again." Michael said as if it was nothing.

Maya looked at Michael and shot him this look as if she was telling him to "shut the fuck up" and that she was saying no. Michael noticed the look on his sister's face and then decided that he needed to beg.

"Please My! PLEASE! I WOULD DO IT FOR YOU!" He begged on his knees while holding his sisters free hand.

Just as this situation was happening, something split that exchange up. Better yet, someone split that exchange up just by saying one thing to the two.

**I hope you like the chapter! It's longer then the past ones that I've been writing. Hopefully the next one will be longer than this one, lets just hope. So, I go to a magnet school and every district except for mine had a 90 minute delay, I've been in homeroom all morning so I took the time to bust this out for you guys. Enjoy!**

Read and review! Who do you think this mystery person is? 

**Xoxoxox until next time. **


	12. Lets Take It Slow

_Just as this situation was happening, something split that exchange up. Better yet, someone split that exchange up just by saying one thing to the two._

"Oh my god let's go play that game!" Emily yelled as she looked across the boardwalk at a game table with humongous prizes to be won. She grabbed Maya's hand and dragged her down the boardwalk swiftly to the game.

Maya looked back at her brother who jumped up at a steady paced jog to catch up to his sister and best friend. He didn't know what to think of the action that Emily just created. He didn't know if he offended her or if she just didn't want Maya talking to any other man or woman. He brushed it off and decided to see how things would be later on in the day when the time came for an exchange between him and another woman.

They walked over to the game and it was one of the games where you have to knock down the milk bottles with three baseballs. Emily seen this gigantic teddy bear and she wanted it more than anything. It was huge, almost as big as Michael. It had a camouflage pattern all around it and the thing that made this one bear special was that it had green eyes.

Emily paid the man to play the game and she threw the balls one by one. The first time that Emily played the game, she won one of the miniature Jamaican bananas. She decided that she was going to try again to win one more time. The second time that she played the game, she knocked the whole tower down immediately. She won the giant bear that she was aiming for and she couldn't be happier. She thanked the guy that ran this booth and she took the bear. Maya, Michael and Emily moved from in front of the stand to decide what they were going to do next. But before they made any decisions, Emily decided that this was going to be when she gave Maya the bear.

"My?" Emily asked.

"Yeah Em?" Maya replied.

Emily then extended her hands holding the bear to Maya. Maya looked at her quizzically for a moment before asking, "You won this for me?" Emily then replied "Of course, I seen you eyeing it when we first walked on the boardwalk."

Maya smiled brightly and took the bear after placing a chaste kiss on Emily's cheek. She then took her lovers hand and they started walking down the pier again.

After walking around the carnival for a few hours, playing multiple games and going on a bunch of different rides, it was almost nighttime. It was starting to get dark and the trio had a fairly nice day. The two girls decided that they were going to go on the Ferris wheel together before they were going to leave.

"Alright. We can all go together." Michael said happily going to walk with the couple.

Maya then glared at her brother sending him the mental message no. Maya was looking forward to this time alone with her girl and she didn't want her brother to ruin it. Michael got the message and then made an excuse. "Actually, never mind. I need to go find some girl so that I can at least have one number before I leave here." Emily and Maya nodded their head and then went to walk away.

"I'll call your phone when we get off of the ride, okay?" Maya said to her brother.

"Alright, that's fine with me. Take your time." He called back to his sister.

Emily and Maya entwined their fingers and started walking towards the Ferris wheel. The two were nothing but smiles even though they were a ball of nerves. When they got to the line for the Ferris wheel, it was fairly short. It only took about 10-20 minutes for them to get to the front of the line.

When they got to the front of the line, they were excited to get on the ride. Emily grabbed Maya's hand and walked over to their cart. She opened the gate and held it open for her girl to get on. Maya's eyes smiled brightly as she made her way onto the seat.

Emily quickly followed behind and sat down next to her. When she sat down, she sat incredibly close, as close as she could without sitting on her lap. Maya noticed this and she looked down at her lap smiling to herself. Emily then reached out and grabbed her hand and held their hands on top of her knees.

"I'm having a really amazing time with you today." Maya said.

"Me too Maya, me too." Emily replied smiling.

While the two were sitting there enjoying each other's company, the ride came to a stop. The motor on the Ferris wheel broke down. The man who was running the machine yelled through the speaker that the ride was temporarily down and that it would be a little while before it got fixed. When the ride stopped, it left Emily and Maya half way to the top of the ride.

The girls just stared at each other for a minute before subconsciously leaning towards each other. It felt like hours for each inch that they moved towards each other. They were about to kiss, and it was giving them goose bumps.

Right before they connected, Maya put her hand on Emily's chest to stop it.

"Emily, I want this. I do, I really really do. But," Maya started.

"But?" Emily asked.

"But, before we do anymore of this," Maya said motioning between the two, "I think we need to talk now. While it's just you and me and nobody else here to interrupt us or try to sway us to think what they do. We need to take advantage of everything that we have right now while it was just you and me. Okay?"

"Okay. Where do you want to start? Ask me anything and I'll be 100% honest with you." Emily said.

"Alright. I want to know…"

**What do you guys think? Give me ideas on what they should ask each other.**

**Read and review guys! I like hearing your opinions and it's been a while. The next chapter is pretty long compared to the recent ones I have been writing. I've had a little time to myself. But review everyone please. :3 **

**Xoxox until next time.**


	13. The End?

**WARNING: MAINLY DIALOGUE CHAPTER.**

"_Okay. Where do you want to start? Ask me anything and I'll be 100% honest with you." Emily said._

"_Alright. I want to know…"_

"Alright, I want to know… I'm just going to be straightforward. I want to know what made it so easy for you to not want to be with me anymore?" Maya said with her voice starting to shake and her eyes hanging low while they swelled up with tears.

Emily stared at Maya in disbelief because she didn't think that she was going to jump right into that topic. Maya's head still hung low while Emily processed what she was just asked. Emily took a deep breath before proceeding to answer what was asked. Emily gave Maya's hand a reassuring squeeze before starting to get Maya to look her in the eyes.

"Look, Maya." Emily started, "I don't want anything that we talk about up here to get us into a fight or anything because we're moving in the right direction and I want to continue moving in that direction. I don't want anything to ruin us-" Maya cut Emily off before she could finish her rant.

"Emily, look, I can't promise that the stuff we talk about up here won't make me mad because I don't know what I'm preparing myself to hear. But I can promise you that it won't ruin us. Remember, it'll always be you. There's just steps that we need to take to get back to that place." Maya replied while she placed a hand on Emily's cheek.

Emily looked into Maya's eyes and felt better because of what she just heard. She smiled at the woman in front of her before taking a deep breath. "Alright. Well, I guess we should get started." Emily began.

"Okay. So, what made it so easy for you to not want to be with me anymore?" Maya asked again calmly as she reassuringly held onto Emily's hand.

"Maya, it's not that I didn't want to be with you anymore, because that was never the case. And none of what I did was any easier for me than it was for you." Emily responded.

"Then lets rephrase that, what made you chose to not be with me anymore?"

Emily sighed and looked down at her lap for a moment before answering. She looked up at Maya and seen the seriousness in her eyes. She then finally decided to answer. "It was never a choice that I wanted to make."

"That's not what I asked Emily."

"The stress from not seeing you and not being able to be with you and losing sleep trying to talk to you and everything else, it was showing in my swimming." Emily said while looking down.

"What's that supposed to mean? Do you mean that I was just a distraction?" Maya questioned starting to feel offended.

"No no no no no no no no no. No, Maya, that's not it at all. You'd never be a distraction. Never. My coach thought that with us barely talking and the arguing more than talking sometimes and everything else that the stress was going to lower my chances at accomplishing what I wanted." Emily said trying to make sense of the conversation.

Maya stared at Emily. "So your coach is the one who thought that I was ruining your career?"

"She didn't think you were ruining my career Maya."

"Yes she obviously did if she kept telling you to break up with me!" Maya said starting to get a little agitated.

"No, because I know that she regretted me breaking up with you almost as much as I did. It was the worst mistake that I could have possibly made and it made my swimming worse for a very long time. I didn't see light for a long time without you." Emily replied looking down.

Maya stood quiet for a moment before clearing her throat to ask, "What do you mean you didn't see light for a long time without me?"

Emily continued looking down in her lap before, during and after answering this question. "I mean exactly that Maya. I didn't see light or anything bright for a long time without you. I tried calling you and texting you and facetiming you and skyping you, hell I even tried e-mailing you and I wrote you hand written letters every day for months and I never heard from you. Ever. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to think. All I could think was that the one person that I loved more than anything in this world absolutely hated me. And it began to drive me insane."

Maya stared at Emily for a moment before realizing that there were silent tears falling from her face and that was the reason why Emily was looking at the floor. When Maya noticed, she immediately lifted Emily's face to be eye to eye with her own. Maya used her thumbs to wipe away the stray tears on Emily's face. She placed a gentle kiss on Emily's lips before speaking words of reassurance to her.

"Emily, I could never hate you. No matter how much you could possibly ever hurt me, nothing would ever stop me from loving you. And that, I could promise that to you; I can promise that I will always love you. It will forever be you, no matter what." Maya said and then kissed Emily again. "I know what you mean about not seeing anything but darkness, for a long time, that was all that I seen as well. I didn't know what to do with myself because everything that I planned for myself, it all revolved around us. The school that I was going to, the placement, where I was going to live- me and Hanna were planning on getting an apartment together that had our rooms far enough from each other so that when you would come to visit, _we_ could have time together like we wanted. We had everything planned out. We were going to surprise you and come and see you so many times. There was so much that we had planned and everything that I had was revolved around you." Maya paused. "Everything that was me, was you."

While saying that last sentence, Maya looked directly into Emily's eyes and that's how Emily knew that it was true. Both girls stared at each other for a moment before continuing their conversation, it was as if they were finally seeing each other for the first time in a long time. They finally realized that they're the same people that they were when they first met.

After that excerpt of the conversation, both women decided that they were going to end this conversation now instead of continuing on with it. They knew that if they needed to, they could continue at a different time, but as for right now, they needed to bask in the time that they had with each other at the moment.

The girls huddled to the corner of the Ferris Wheel seat and sat like they used to on the bed. Emily rested her head across Maya's legs and wrapped her arms around her legs as well. Maya played with her hair as they laid in silence with each other. They laid like this for about 15 minutes before Emily finally decided to speak.

"My?"

"Yeah Em?"

"I love you."  
"I love you too babe."

After about another 10 minutes, the man came over the loud speaker again.

"Sorry about the wait everyone. The ride is now moving and you'll be down in a few minutes if not already. Free rides for everyone on this for the rest of the month, just get the card when you get down to the bottom. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, please enjoy the rest of your night and get home safely."

It only took five minutes for the girls to get to the bottom. When they got to the bottom of the wheel, Emily sat up. The girls stood up and stretched. They entwined their fingers together and walked to the gate. Emily opened the gate and let Maya walk out first, then quickly followed behind her. Maya finally felt her phone going off in her pocket so she let go of Emily's hand to pick it up. Emily walked up directly behind Maya and placed her hands on her lady's hips and slowly glided her hands up her body. She wrapped her hands around Maya's waist and walked directly behind her so that their bodies were pressed together.

Michael was the one that called Maya's phone. He was wondering where they were since they have been gone for so long and Maya told him that they were stuck on the wheel the whole time. They agreed to meet at the car and Michael said that he had a surprise for Maya.

Maya and Emily walked to the car in the same position with Emily directly behind Maya. The whole time that they were walking, Emily was whispering sweet nothings into Maya's ear. She was telling her everything that she wanted to hear and everything that she missed hearing. She was kissing her neck slightly just to show the affection that she hasn't given her in years. Maya was in love with these gestures because she hasn't felt them in years. She was in love with it.

When the girls got to the car, Michael was no where to be found yet. The girls shrugged it off and decided they would have a better way to waste their time. What started as a simple kiss was now a battle to show who was top dog. The girls were so lost in each other, they didn't hear anybody walking up behind them. The outside world to them was completely cut off.

The one thing that brought them back to reality was a broken female voice calling Maya's name.

"Maya?" The voice said softly with hurt evident in the voice.

**Who do you think it's going to be? Hmmmm. Let me know what you guys want to see. Give me ideas. Review! Review! Review!**

**I'm starting to get bored with this story, losing my motivation for it. I think I might end it. Let me know what you guys think or if you have any ideas to spice it up and make it worth writing.**

**xoxoxoxo until next time. Don't be afraid to leave your thoughts.**


	14. Update

So guys. I think I might stop this story for a while. In like a few months I might continue this story again. But as for right now, I have no motivation or ideas for this story. Leave your ideas so when I come back to this we can spice this story up.

Once again, I'm sorry!

Feel free to read my newest story "A New Life"! I'm going to be writing that one for the next few months. Probably going to update it in 2 or 3 weeks.


End file.
